Who am I?
by twiheart2thebone
Summary: Elizabeth wakes up after being turned into a vampire and remember nothing. She prefers the name Lizzy 'cause Elizabeth is just a mouthful. She joins the Cullens and never fails to charm anyone she meets, even the Volturi. This hyper little vampire is much more than she or anyone else thought. No lemons. T for topics like murder, suicide, and such.
1. Waking Up

Chapter One

Who am I?

I looked in the mirror. I had brown hair and I was very pretty, but my eyes were red. Did everyone have red eyes? I noticed that my throat hurt. It was like I had swallowed a burning match. I walked outside, but there was no one there. I spotted a little girl walking home I guessed. Suddenly, she was lying on the ground, lifeless. My throat wasn't on fire anymore, but my hands were red. I looked at it closer. There was blood on my hands, but it smelled very good. Not in a flower smell good kind of way, but it was a delicious food kind of way. Blood wasn't supposed to smell good, was it? I don't remember anything before waking up, but I wasn't born then. You're a baby when you're born, and I was not. Was I just born? Certainly not! Well, I guess I could have been. Why did I kill the little girl though? I was a monster, but I did not want to be a monster.

I skipped down the street when I saw a poster that said VOTE FOR ME. The lady on it had blue eyes not red. Why were my eyes red? Did I do something wrong? Did I misbehave? Wait! There was someone else with red eyes! Maybe I wasn't bad. I walked towards them, but they were kissing someone's neck. She was sleeping though. What good was a kiss if they were sleeping? They wouldn't remember it. Did the man not want her to remember it?

"Hello!" I called out to them. It didn't sound much like words. More like bells or wind chimes.

They immediately looked up and hissed. What did I do wrong? Maybe I did misbehave. I wish I knew but all I remembered was waking up. That was hardly fair to judge me for something I did not remember!

"Hello! Why do I have red eyes?" I persisted. I wanted answers and I was going to get them whether they wanted to give them to me or not.

"You really don't know? Who created you anyway?" the man half snarled, half asked. I could catch a hint of curiosity as he spoke though. Hey! I asked my questions first. That was not fair! He _was_ going to answer me. And created? Like who was my mom and dad? I don't remember! _Heck, _I don't remember anything.

"I asked first and I don't know who my mother is!"

"You're a vampire. Someone _bit _you or you wouldn't be one. Your _creator._ Hint they created you. And vampires have red eyes."

"I don't want red eyes. I don't have a creator. Maybe I just showed up."

"No, your creator just left you. And you have to have red eyes. You are a vampire."

"Oh well. Why did I kill the little girl?"

"Because you are a vampire. You drink blood. What's your name?"

"I don't know. I can't remember! I can't remember anything!"

"How about…. Elizabeth?"

"Okay. But you have to call me Lizzy. Elizabeth is a mouthful."

"Fine with me."

"Why do I drink blood?"

"That's what vampires do, but you can't let people know that you're a vampire or the Volturi will kill you."

"Why would they kill me? That is not very kind of them."

"Because humans do not like vampires."

"Oh."

I stared ahead. Why could I not remember? What was my name? Who am I? Ugh, I needed to know. I realized that I was bouncing up and down between my two legs.

"You are the most hyper vampire I have ever met in all my 200 years. My name is Anthony," the vampire told me as he laughed about something I did not understand. Maybe I would understand later.


	2. Sorry

**So sorry for this! Just wanted to say before I got questioned. Elizabeth is asking questions and talking about manners to herself for the whole chapter because she just woke up and doesn't know what is going on. She is going "crazy" about not knowing what is going on. She also just doesn't remember her life! I knew some may think, "Hey she knows about being rude but not her name. By the way, sorry again. I know you hate when an author does this. Soooo... thanks for reading!**


	3. Getting to Know Anthony

Chapter 2

Getting to Know Anthony

"Hey, Anthony?" I called as he read a book called _War and Peace. _He looked up at me question in his eyes.

"Yes, Lizzy," he replied smirking in remembrance of my only request. I glared at him for about five seconds before I moved on and was ready to ask my question. I had a short attention span when it came to matters like these I found.

"Do we _have _to drink human blood? It kills them and, and… we used to be human! It's like killing ourselves! How would you feel if some red eyed person came up to kill you?" I questioned him my eyes pleading. I honestly didn't know how I would feel about the circumstance. I did not remember being human at all. Anthony had answered my questions so far about everything. The Volturi, why I can't go in the sun, etc. The list goes on and on. He was silent though. Surely he could answer this question!

"Lizzy, we have to. It is who we are. Just accept the fact!" he snapped. His jaw was clenched. If I could cry, I would be. He didn't have to be so mean about it. I just woke up and knew nothing about myself. Surely he couldn't be angry from my question. Maybe I had misbehaved. I really hope not. I thought he was over being mean now. I hid my head in my knees and closed my eyes. I absolutely did not want to see him right now. I stayed there for a while just crying quiet, tearless sobs.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. Please forgive me. I was rude and had no reason to snap at you like that," he begged breaking the silence of the night..

"S'okay" I replied still keeping my face turned from him. How could I look at him? Ugh! Was life as a human always this complicated? I hoped not. It would be a shame if my human years were spent crying even if I couldn't remember them. Finally, I decided to look up.

My sadness lifted and I hopped to my feet. I looked around me carefully. It was still dark outside. Maybe…

"Can we do something? I am so bored!" I complained as I moaned. I already knew the answer, but you can't blame a girl for dreaming. And….

"No, Lizzy. We have discussed this already. Your bloodlust is much too strong," he replied in a stern tone. Told you I already knew the answer.

"Well, tell me about yourself," I demanded inn a semisweet tone. He shook his head and looked away as if he was ashamed or embarrassed about his past. I pestered on until he caved in.

"My past is foggy since it has been such a long time. My mother Sue was caring, hardworking, and always put up with my adventurous father. We lived in a pioneering time. I don't quite remember where we were going. My father, Daniel, was a very adventurous man. I had two sisters although the memory of them is very fuzzy. I almost died from Malaria, but then Anastasia came along and turned me. The Volturi killed her and I went off on my own," he told me with a wistful look in his eyes as he stared into space.

I smiled at him to cheer him up. He smiled back. I knew that wasn't a life story. He has hiding information from me. Well, I was finally getting to know him.


	4. Poor Woman

Chapter 3

Poor Woman

"My throat hurts!" I moaned being a little overdramatic. I looked at him as if my life, well existence, was on the line. My throat always hurt. It was just really bad right now. Ugh, it burned. Why did it burn? I put my hand up to my forehead as if I were taking my temperature although I don't get sick. I _am _a vampire.

He chuckled which sent me into a rage like it always did. I was not very intimidating though I was short and stick thin. My hair covered up most of my face. "Looks like it's time for your first hunt," he told me smiling.

I had been dreading this day since my first day as a vampire. I had to kill someone. I had to. There was no other choice. Most people would despise the idea of hiding, never having a child, just being a vampire. I'm fine with. I just don't want to kill anyone. It isn't fair, but my throat _burns._

"Never mind! My throat absolutely does not burn!" I told him with a look on my face that was probably the most ridiculous sight he had ever seen. Probably anyone has ever seen. I would laugh if I saw my face. What will I do?

Anthony's POV

I looked at Liz's face in disbelief. She was really trying to sway me that she had no need to hunt. We were having a senseless argument about whether she should go. She was insistent that she was not a vampire but a fairy with red eyes and no wings. _I_ knew she knew that wasn't true, but she thought she could make _me_ believe this story of hers.

"Lizzy, you cannot expect me to believe that you are a red eyed, no winged fairy. It is preposterous," I told her as I put my head in my hands out of stress.

"No, you are preposterous. I am a fairy. I do not need to drink any blood," she told with her arms crossed across her chest as she moped. This was getting absurd; I knew she did not want to do this, but there was no choice.

"Lizzy, we will not have this discussion. You are coming, and that is the end of it!"

Elizabeth's POV

He was preposterous! So very preposterous! What does preposterous mean? It is not easy living with a 200 year old person. This is frustrating. Why won't he believe that I am a red eyed fairy? It is a very good story. I could easily fir the part.

"Lizzy, we will not have this discussion. You are coming, and that is the end of it!" he told me with perfect articulation.

I could run. I am very fast, even faster than Anthony. It would be quite easy to outrun him, but I have no idea about the vampire world. He is kind of like my encyclopedia on the subject.

I know that he's right, but the thought disgusts me. It was one thing with that little girl. I didn't think that out though. This time I would be planning to do this to someone. I would end their life. The last thing they saw would be me. The last thing they would see would be a red eyed monster.

"Fine!" I snapped at him. He took a step back from me. He wasn't used to me getting angry and I knew that. I just did not want to _kill._

We ran out into the city to hunt. He left me on my own to hunt. I saw a woman walking into an alley which was most likely a shortcut to wherever she has headed to. I ran up behind her and spun her around like a record. I looked into her eyes and I saw fear. Fear of dying. She knew she was going to die. But also fear of me.

**AN: Guys! I know cliffhanger. You were expecting her to finish her hunt this chapter. I'm so mean. The next chapter will be up in a little while. Don't think I lied about her being a super happy vampire, but for a little while she will be kind of depressed about killing. I do have some questions:**

**Should she meet the Cullens in the next 5, 7, or 8 chapters?**

**Will you review me? Please!**


	5. Suicide Attempt

Chapter 4

Suicide Attempt

_We ran out into the city to hunt. He left me on my own to hunt. I saw a woman walking into an alley which was most likely a shortcut to wherever she has headed to. I ran up behind her and spun her around like a record. I looked into her eyes and I saw fear. Fear of dying. She knew she was going to die. But also fear of me._

The poor woman's eyes stared at me wide in fear. She tried to open her mouth to speak but could not.

"I am so sorry. Please speak!" I begged her although my request seemed illogical under the circumstances. I saw my reflection in her eyes and resisted the instinct to shudder.

"Please, let me leave. I don't want to die," she croaked out quietly. It was too late to save her anyway. I had to kill her or Anthony and I would both be killed by the Volturi. I would not regret having myself being killed to save this woman, but I could not have Anthony suffer because of it. She would die anyway.

I leaned in towards the pulse of her neck and whispered, "I am truly sorry for this." I sunk my teeth into her neck and drank her warm, sweet blood. The scorching in my throat subsided as I slowly enjoyed the splendor of her death. Her blood took my mind off the guilt of her death, but the thought still lingered in my subconscious thoughts. It was sweeter than the sweetest blood. It was much more plentiful than that in the little girl. It was something I would practically die for if it came to it.

Soon, she run dry and I dragged her body off to sink in the ocean. Her death wouldn't be too noticed. In a city as big as Los Angeles her death most likely would only be noticed by those close to her. It was sad but necessary.

I lurked to where we were hiding and Anthony was there waiting for me to return, no doubt. I sat in silence staring ahead. My depression was too much to bear. I couldn't live if to do so I had to take lives in the process. I knew vampires were not supposed to feel guilty of all things. I stared ahead motionless for days without blinking. I didn't move. I had sat there for about two weeks when finally he snapped.

Anthony's POV

She sat there for days on end. She didn't even slightly move. I knew her first hunt had taken its toll on her I left occasionally to hunt. It had been two weeks and I couldn't take it. She had to move. She brought a happiness I couldn't explain into my life. I had to help her. My dead heart was aching. She sat there as if she were dead. She was a sun that lit up my gray world. She brought color to the dull life of mine.

"You can't spend your life moping! You can't just die when you're upset,"

Elizabeth's POV

Die. Death. Nonexistent. What a wonderful choice. I loved the idea. The more I thought about it; the more I was ready for it to happen. But how? I knew that I couldn't starve. Anthony told me the Volturi kills. Would they kill me? He says they live in Volterra, Italy. I will go there. I will ask, no beg, for them to kill me.

That night when he left to hunt, I took a piece of paper and a pen and scrawled a note.

_Dear Anthony,_

_You are always there for me. I love you as if you were my own brother, but I cannot live while I kill innocents. Please, enjoy your life. Do not try to stop me. I am going to the Volturi to ask to die. Thank you for helping me understand my short second life._

_Love, Elizabeth_

I started running nonstop. When I came to the ocean, I swam. I had no need for oxygen. When I reached Italy, I lurked in the shadows. I felt as if I were Dracula afraid to be burned by the sun. I found an entrance to the Volturi's castle through the sewers as Anthony mentioned. There I saw the most feared coven in the vampire world awaiting my visit.

**Ha! Cliffhanger! Sorry! I only write until I get to the point at where I can be sure to keep you reading and guess what? You will! But as always, it will be updated soon. Betcha didn't see this coming!**


	6. The Volturi

Chapter 5

The Volturi

They stood there where I entered as if they knew of my arrival. One in the middle had shoulder length black hair which was blacker than my hungry eyes. His skin was the same pale white as mine, but it was translucent and ghostly. His eyes were a brilliant wine with a milky film over it. He seemed to be the leader of this coven for he took one step towards me.

"Who are you? More importantly, why are you here?" he asked me with a terribly curious tone to his voice. I stood straight up to speak to this man. I showed no fear although I should considering the one with shoulder length snow colored hair looked as if he were anticipating my death that he would administer, but I anticipating my death more than he ever could.

"I came to die," I replied as I stared into his eyes.

"Oh, you remind me so much of someone I know! I see him in your reply," he laughed although I knew not of the other person he mentioned.

"Will you?" I inquired as my temper started to run short.

"Oh heavens no! At least give me the reason. I am Aro, this is Caius," he said gesturing towards the one who was ready to kill me at any second. "This is Marcus," he told me gesturing towards the one who clearly looked bored.

"I do not want to kill, but I have to. It would be so much easier to die though," I responded waiting for him to get on with it. Would it hurt when he ripped off my head and burned my body? I truly didn't care, but I was quite curious.

"I cannot see your point, but haven't you met the Olympic or Denali coven?" he inquired testing my patience to the extreme, it seemed.

"I don't know what that has to do with the subject at hands!" I all but shouted at him. The others stepped towards me ready to kill me at any moment. _Good, get it over with. _Vampires are full of rage I think.

He laughed. He _laughed _at me. He was laughing at my anger. Who gave _him _ the right to do that.

"They don't drink human blood. They drink animal blood. I don't see how they do it, but they do. In fact, the Olympic coven interacts with humans on a daily basis. The leader is a doctor," he chuckled.

My face, twisted in rage, turned back into a smooth mask. He explained everything about the coven. All their stories. They were so interesting.

He told me about Bella and Edward's story. It was amazing how they came to be. Their daughter Renesmee was truly a miracle. Most of all he told me about their diet.

I knew what I had to do. I had to find Anthony to tell him where I was going. Then, I was going to find the Cullens. It was as simple as it was hard.

Aro insisted that I stay for a while to chat. He wanted to use his "gift" on me. He told me about gifts of course.

I met Jane, and I must say her power is amazing. It also hurts. Really hurts. Alec's is peculiar, I must admit. He cuts off your senses. How do you know when you're dead? I guess you don't.

Aro likes to watch me for some reason. He watches as I go about my day. His deep crimson, velvety eyes follow me. He asked me questions about how I feel when I kill someone. He claims to not understand, but if he can know every thought I have ever had, how would he not know?

"Aro, you are a peculiar creature," I told him one day while we were in the library. He laughed as if he were enjoying some sort of private joke.

"I might say the same about you, dear Elizabeth," he laughed as he read a thick book in some language I don't understand.

"Why so?" I inquired. What was peculiar about _me?_ I was just plain ol' me. I was just a childish vampire.

"You remember nothing of your human life yet you feel guilty from drinking human blood! It is strange, strange indeed!" he replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Okay, I'm leaving now while the sun is down. I have to find the Cullens!" I replied as I bounced up. "Goodbye, Aro, send my regards to the rest,"

I loved that Aro taught me fancy words.

**AN: I decided when the Cullens are coming into the story! After this chapter, there will be two chapters until she reaches them and 3 before you get to hear anything they say or think. I know! I am so cruel. Do you think Anthony should become a vegetarian, too? If not, he will still not fully leave the story. He will return later, but do you think he would do it? I would like to hear my viewer's thoughts on it.**

**Peace, love, and Edward! Yours sparkly,**

**twiheart2thebone**


	7. I Hope you get your Happily Ever After

Chapter 6

I hope you get your Happily Ever After

I ran from the Volturi's castle until I reached the city gates. There, I saw none other than Demetri! Yea! He was so much _fun!_ The Volturi was amazing. They talked to me all the time.

"Hello, Demetri!" I greeted him with a huge smile as I came to the city gates. He glanced over at me. His eyes were black. Poor him! He must be dying with thirst.

"Hello, Elizabeth, how are you?" he responded with a slight smile. I knew he always seemed to be happier when I was around. Aro told me I remind him of Didyme, his sister, but to not mention anything about her to Marcus.

"Great! I am going hunting for bears when I reach the mountains. You should really try hunting animals. They are super tasty!" I told him smiling as I jumped around.

"I'm good, Liz," he chuckled. Why did everyone laugh at me? I was oblivious to the reasoning.

"Okay! Bye, Demetri," I told him as I hugged him and air kissed him like French people do. I learned all kinds of things in Italy!

He air kissed back although he laughed as he did so. I darted off into the distance until I was getting closer to human population. I wanted to be safe, so I had a quick hunt in a nearby forest.

The chase was exhilarating as I tracked the elk although it was no task whatsoever. It was much more fun than hunting humans although humans tasted better. They honestly didn't smell good at all. It satisfied my thirst though, and I would do anything to not relive that night when I went hunting. I shuddered in remembrance.

I caught up to the elk and ripped into the animal's warm flesh with my razor sharp teeth. I feasted on the warm blood with little thought as my animalistic instincts stayed in control.

Once I finished, I went back to heading back to Anthony. I can't wait to tell him about the Cullens! Would he come with me? I honestly had no idea what the answer to that was.

I stopped along the way at a lake to wash up and saw my reflection. I smiled at the face I saw. It looked almost exactly the same as when I woke up, but this time my eyes were a beautiful golden like honey.

It was much prettier than what it had been that day I woke up. It was the same except for the eyes, but hey seemed to take all the evil out of my expression. It took away the eeriness and replaced it with comfort.

I sighed in contentment as I picked a beautiful pink wild flower and wove its long stem through my hair. I was going to meet the Cullens and live happily ever after like in the fairytales and that is all I could ever want.

I started running again and became frustrated at the fact that I was getting dirty again as the dusty wind blew their dusty dirt onto me! Stupid winds! Stupid, stupid, stupid!

Eventually, I reached the abandoned house where we _had _been staying. I did not know if he would want to leave or not.

As I was about to enter, I realized that Anthony might hate me now. As far as he knew, I had died. Not only died, but had asked to die. I tried to commit suicide, and I was gone for such a long while that he probably thought I had succeeded.

Should I go in? Will he hate me? Will he join me? A million questions raced through my mind all at once and resulted in a headache for the vampire. Whoever said that we don't get headaches is a stupid person indeed, but he must persuasive because Aro and the other members of the Volturi seemed to think so.

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for whatever was about to happen. I walked in through the creaky door. He stood about a foot away from me his wide eyes staring into mine. I smiled showing all of my razor sharp teeth.

"Hey," I greeted him looking down at my midnight blue dress with its small tears and some drops of blood from the elk I had drank from on the way here.

"Y-you're alive!" he stuttered as he looked into my liquid honey eyes. Thank god vampires couldn't go into shock.

"Umm, yes, yes I am."

'You said you were going to commit suicide."

"I was," I replied biting my lip nervously.

"What changed your mind? And your eyes," he trailed off completely confused by the change in my expression and appearance.

Smiling, I explained, "I went to the Volturi and asked to die. Aro—who by the way is amazing—refused my offer until I at least told him why. I explained that I did not want to kill. He really made me angry when he laughed at that, but it was okay afterwards. He told me about the Denalis and the Cullens! And oh my gosh, I am a vegetarian! I drink animal blood just like they do! It does not taste nearly as good, but that's okay. Bella and Edward fell in love when Bella was a human! Can you believe it? She was his singer; her blood was like no one else's to him. He has amazing self-control. No one knew that a human female could have a hybrid child, but Bella managed to survive until her daughter was born and she was changed. They are so amazing. They fought a newborn army! Bella was still human, but the rest of them did. There is Carlisle, the leader, Esme, his wife, you know Bella and Edward, their daughter, Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, he controls your mood, and Alice, she can see the future! Isn't that cool? You should be a vegetarian with me."

He was utterly shocked then said, "Lizzy! I love you, sis, but that is the most senseless thing I have ever head. I will not join you."

I looked down wondering how he could say that to me. I thought it was a brilliant idea. I thought he would join me. We would live happily ever after. We would be brother and sister, and stay together forever.

"Okay, I'll miss you. I hope you get your happily ever after," I whispered to him as I kissed him on the cheek and ran off.


	8. Note to my loyal Readers!

**Hey, sorry I have not updated in a while! I would like to inform you the next chapter "Chasing Destiny" will be up soon. She WILL meet the...drum role please...Cullens! Here is an excerpt from the next chapter.**

___A sudden scent was discovered as I ran. It smelled like honey and fressias. From what I had heard, I must be where Bella and Edward had been recently. As I was about to leave to find them, I saw eight pairs of onyx eyes staring at me._

**Peace, love, and Edward!**

**Yours Sparkly,**

**twiheart2thebone**


	9. Chasing Destiny

Chapter 7

Chasing Destiny

Birds flitted past me in a quick flight, but it was easily visible from my excellent eyesight. It was so happy, but I wasn't. The bird mocked me. Its song singing, "No one loves you!" over and over again in a sweet melodic voice.

I knew it was wrong to be angry at the bird, but I couldn't help myself. It probably was going to a whole bunch of singing birdie friends while I had no one!

I couldn't be too upset though. I was too excited about meeting the Cullens! I love them already! It will be wonderful! We will all be one big vegetarian family as we eat in the vegetarian way. No yucky human blood for us. Only the best for me will do. Pure animal blood will be the only thing I accept.

Great. I am talking to myself. I am going crazy from lonesomeness. Ugh! Okay, Liz, just run and run until you catch their scent. It will be alright.

Just keep chasing, chasing, chasing! Yea! Ohhhh, this reminded me of when I watched Nemo with Jane.

_I sat as I read a book about the Pacific Ocean's ecosystem while in Volterra. Jane came to me with a gentle smile on her face. She held a movie in one hand and blankets in the other. "Time for Lizzy and Jane night!" she squealed as she dragged me off to somewhere else in the castle._

_She showed me the movie we would be watching called __Finding Nemo. __It was about the sweet little fish named Nemo who wanted to be all grown up. It kind of reminded me of myself. I knew what I wanted, but it ended up with just trouble for me. There were good things that came out of it though. Okay, I am Nemo. _

I _did_ need a middle name, so I might as well be Elizabeth Nemo Cullen. I like it. It suits me well.I'm amazing just like Nemo, so ta da!

Will the Cullens like me? Will they be angry that I came to join their family? I would be heart broken. If that happened, I would be truly alone with no one in my coven. I would not have the Cullens nor Anthony.

Even if they did like me, would they abandon me later on down the road? I thought Anthony loved me, but he deserted me just because I was a vegetarian. Stupid bloodsucker!

It just was so unfair! I had no family, no past, and no friends besides the Volturi. I would absolutely loathe being in their guard though. They were quite cruel to some—vampires and humans—often. They were nothing but amazing in my presence, but I am observant enough to know what goes on while I'm away on a hunt. The scent of human blood always lingers in the air.

I shuddered at this repulsive thought. I tried to block the horrifying images I knew to be real out of my head.

Honestly, I thought of myself as somewhat… pure. It sounds ridiculous, I know. I have killed two people in the past month and a half. How could I even consider myself to be anything but impure?

I was a repulsive creature, and I would do anything to become human if I had the chance. I have accepted being a vampire though. It seems pretty normal to me. Who cares if I have to drink blood to survive? I have smelled human food and bleh! It smells rotten. How can they eat that stuff?

Plus, they have such short attention spans and small thinking capacities. I get sidetracked enough as it is. Imagine if I was human.

How far am I now? I should be there soon hopefully. I stopped to try to make myself look presentable to see I was in a meadow. How lovely!

A sudden scent was discovered as I began to run again. The smell of freesias and honey alerted me of my location. From what had been revealed to me, Edward and Bella must have been here not too long ago. I started to turn to find them as I saw eight pairs of onyx eyes staring at me.

They were perfect—even for vampires. They need to feed though. It is irresponsible to go that long without feeding. Seriously!

"Hello! My name is Elizabeth. Call me Lizzy though. Elizabeth is a mouth full. How are you? My fullk name Is Elizabeth Nemo. I don't have a last name. Can Cullen be my last name? I would be so happy! I can't believe I found you guys finally! You should really go hunting though! Where's Renesmee? Is she hurt? Is she sick? Oh no!" I started babbling all at once, speaking my thought entirely. I was then interrupted by Edward who's eyes were no topaz. How strange..

"Elizabeth, I believe I speak for all of us when I say we would have to see. We know nothing about you in reality. Renesmee is perfectly fine, but you might be a danger to her, so I would suggest you do not get near her unless you would like me to rip your head off," he told me surprisingly calm.

"Of course you speak for everyone, silly! You can read their minds," I told him laughing my bell like laugh. They stared at me with humongous eyes as if I had told them something out of the ordinary.

"How do you know that?" Bella asked quietly staring ahead as if she went into shock.

"Oh that! The Volturi told me about you guys," I replied in an indifferent voice. I never did think to tell them these details.

"The Volturi!" Emmett roared as his eyes became as big as basketballs. Carlisle gave him a stern look to shut him up.

That's when Alice spoke up, "She isn't going to harm us. Will you people shut up already?"

Alice's POV

Hooray! She is going to be an amazing sister! Lizzy had beautiful features that I could really have some fun with. We would have to go shopping. From the looks of it, she had only the outfit she was wearing, the poor thing. We would have to change that.

Everyone else seemed angry. Emmett looked as if he would rip her beautiful head off whenever he got the chance. If he did, I would put her back together.

_If you kill her, I will force Bella into Bella Barbie time. It will be much worse than she has ever experienced before. She might not make it out in time for Renesmee's eighteenth, you know. So shut up and put on a smile! _I thought/ screamed at Edward.

I would go through with my threat, too.

But first, time to convince the rest of them of what I knew to be true.

Esme's POV

She seemed so hopeful. How could we possibly tell her no? Carlisle better let her join our family.

Jasper's POV

Alice! Why is she taking up for her? I did feel nothing but happiness coming off of her which was quite odd. I couldn't even distinguish the different good feelings radiating off of her. They affected me more than usual as well. I would have to speak to Carlisle about this.

Liz's POV

Please let me live with you, please let me live with you! Lalalalala!

Let's annoy Edward. This is fun, haha. He glared at me which caused me to burst out with laughter. Now everyone was staring at me.

I mustered up a sort of serious look. I told them, stifling my giggles, "I apologize. I was annoying Edward through my mind by chanting, 'Please let me live with you, please let me live with you! Lalalalala!' over and over again. Then he glared at me."

Everyone but Edward exploded in laughter. I think I might be joining this family.

**I know some people might not like her annoying Edward, but I do! To heck with them! By the way, I know most of you have figured out her power already. If you haven't, I won't tell you. I know Elizabeth Nemo is odd, but Lizzy is an odd vampire. I promise that a lot more will happen between her and Alice. Not to mention Emmett! The two of them together would be an unstoppable duo in crime. Which there will be tons of, haha. I have to say that her taking joy in annoying Edward is partially based on what I do to people. I can't help it. It's so funny!**

**Peace, love, and Edward!**

**Yours Sparkly,**

**Twiheart2thebone**

**P.S: I am sorry for taking so long to update. I was grounded! Not my fault. My room wasn't messy. It was creative. **


	10. Really, Lizzy? Really?

Chapter 8

Really, Lizzy? Really?

I was in the kitchen intent on making Renesmee spaghetti. It was quite difficult considering my lack of proper smell, taste, and sense of temperature, but I would do this if it was the last thing I did. Hopefully that would not be the case.

I was stirring the noodles like Bella told me to while the sauce simmered in a pan. I made it homemade, too! I was really proud of myself. I just arrived at the house today. Edward refused to let me come near Renesmee until I had an overnight hunting trip. Lots of stuff happened before the hunting trip, but the rest is quite boring.

I haven't met Renesmee yet, but I wanted her to like me. That is why I am trying my darnedest to make some tomatoey noodles. How do humans eat this stuff? It smelled revolting, like something a cat threw up. Yep, totally eww simile.

I began draining the noodles when I smelt a delightful smell that was ***between the scent of the most beautiful perfume and the scent of the most delicious food.*** Renesmee has arrived! I ran out of the kitchen to greet her as soon as possible. She looked at me like I was an oddity, a collector's item. She was fascinated by me.

"Who are you?" she asked in a voice that one might compare to a bird's song. Her bronze curls bounced up and down. Her deep brown eyes looked at me curiously. They weren't like most dirt brown eyes that bored someone to pieces. They had depth and knowledge brimming over.

"My name is Elizabeth Nemo Cullen! You can call me Lizzy though!" I told her happily as I extended my arm out to shake her hand. She returned the gesture smiling.

Bella spoke then, "Don't get too close, Elizabeth. You might lose control." I rolled my eyes.

"She doesn't even smell like food for gosh sake's! Don't call me Elizabeth either," I told her with attitude dripping from my voice.

"Why do I smell tomatoes and garlic?" Renesmee asked in confusion.

"OH! I made you spaghetti. Homemade why of course! I cooked the noodles and the sauce. I got the kitchen all tomatoey. Sorry, by the way, Esme." I replied.

"Thanks, Lizzy. I do love spaghetti. I'm not a fan of many human foods though. Blood is much better," she spoke when she started to walk to the kitchen for a taste.

That's when everyone saw the kitchen they gasped. It wasn't that bad really and truly, but I guess they thought it was. It wasn't quite as bad as what Jane and I did to feed their human worker. I forgot her name though.

"Like I said, sorry," I apologized.

"It's alright, Lizzy," Esme told me gently.

"I'll clean it up!" I yelled as I raced off to start.

Two minutes later the kitchen was cleaner than it had been before I began to cook. It sparkled like diamonds—or me. It was shinier than Rosalie's red dress.

"Wow, you did that fast!" Renesmee exclaimed wide eyed.

I laughed at the look on her face. I smiled as she sat down at the plate I served her.

"Have you cooked before?" she asked curiosity tinting her face.

"Once when I was with the Volturi. Jane and I made cupcakes for their human secretary," I replied. She froze in place. Why did everyone get upset when I mentioned the Volturi?

"Jane?" she whispered as if she was trying to make sure she heard that right. What was their deal?

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"Absolutely nothing!" Esme declared in a way that made me know there was.

"How about you tell us more about your life from _before_ you came here," Carlisle suggested obviously trying to change the topic.

"Well, I don't have a clue of my human life. All I remember is waking up, and I was just there. I was bothered by the red eyes and thought I had done something wrong until I saw Anthony—"

"Who's Anthony? Were you two in a relationship?" Rosalie asked.

"No, wait you'll find out. He was kissing someone's neck, but she was sleeping. Turns out he was drinking her blood. I talked to him, and he was really annoyed by my replies to his questions. He was asking who are you and blah, blah, blah. He actually named me, my first name anyway. I chose my middle name. He was very insistent that I had a creator, but I thought I just showed up. Before that, I had drunk someone's blood on accident."

"He named you? That's weird!" Emmett boomed.

"Shut up, I'm not done! He told me why my eyes were red. I was a vampire. We went home in an abandoned warehouse and I was there for a few days. Then, he told me we had to go hunting, and I was upset. I was pretty convincing when I said I was a nonwinged, red eyed fairy, but he didn't believe me. I killed one lady because if I didn't he would get in trouble. I got depressed and went to the Volturi to kill myself."  
"Remind you of anyone, Edward?" Bella asked tensely.

"Stop interrupting! Then, they told me about you! I was all happy again! I stayed with them and learned a bunch of stuff. They are so nice, too! Then, I went to tell Anthony about my vegetarianism, so he could join me. He said it was a stupid idea, and I shouldn't try…"

That was when my voice broke. Esme was shooting sympathetic glances my way. Then, I began sobbing tearless sobs.

"It'll be okay, Lizzy. You're with us now," Renesmee told me soothingly.

"Liz, come on! It'll be alright. Don't cry my partner in crime!" Emmett attempted to sooth.

"I know, I know! Why did you say me killing myself reminded Edward of someone?" I asked Bella as she looked at me as if I was the most pitiful being on Earth.

"OH 'cause Eddie-boy here tried to kill himself from some miscommunication and faulty visions," Emmett answered resulting in glare from Bella and Eddie- boy and Rosalie to look down in shame for some reason. Alice must be having a vision, because her face was blank.

"How do you like your tomatoey noodles?" I asked Renesmee.

"They're much better than Mom's." she told me as she sucked in a noodle.

"Hey!" Bella exclaimed feeling offended. The look on her face was priceless!

I laughed with the rest of the family feeling joyful. I was different than everyone else, but I still fit in with them more than anywhere else. This was my true family.

**Hey, Twilight lovers! That was how Liz sees her life, and I thought you should hear it. I am trying to come up with a nickname for Renesmee. I don't want it to be Ness or Nessie though. I was thinking Nesmee. It's kind of weird though. It doesn't have to be a take on her name, but I would prefer that. Please, give me some ideas! There will be a sequel as well. It will be a lot different than this one though. I already have her backstory. Just a shout out to ThatKidforSuree! Thanks so much for the help! Read their story, Being Parents! It is really good! Review for me! I love them like Nessie loves tomatoey noodles. I don't get them often, but they rock! Yes, I did put a quote from Breaking Dawn in there about Renesmee's scent. Love you guys in a totally unweird sort of, 'you're reading my story cuz your awesome' sort of way!**

**Peace, love, and Eddie-boy!**

**Yours Sparkly,**

**Twiheart2thebone**

**o)))(((_*****-3- *****_)))(((o**


	11. Random Stuff

Chapter 9

Random Stuff

I got a diary today from Esme. She is such a sweet woman really! She gave me the beautiful diary with my full name engraved in gold on the dark red book. It was in beautiful calligraphy. I traced the letters with my fingernail that was painted around the same color as my book. Alice had painted little smiles with vampire fangs on my thumbs in white which caused me to laugh as she knew I would.

I picked up my diary to write my first entry.

_April 1_

_Dear Diary,_

_My name is Lizzy, but you already know that from the cover. I was just adopted by the Cullens two days ago. They are all so nice in different ways. Esme is the one who gave me this book. I love them so much. _

_I don't know who I really am, but we are trying to guess an age to assign me, so that I can begin school. I'm really looking forward to it, but I'm also nervous. What if I slip? I have been on this diet the shortest time of everyone. I would feel so guilty, not to mention I would force the Cullens to move when they just moved not long ago. They still live near Forks because of Jake and Charlie. We now live in a small town called Winchester in Washington._

_Carlisle think I should act as if I was thirteen or so, because from my development he guesses that was about the age I was when I was turned. _

_Emmett says I should be fifteen, so that I will attend school with them He needs a new partner in crime. Alice wants me to be fifteen as well, but because she wants to be able to say she isn't the shortest person in school. I'm shorter than her, and most eleven year olds at an amazing 4' 2. I'm so short; have a laugh why don't you?_

_Edward and Bella think I should portray twelve, so we can stay here a bit longer. Renesmee agrees with them, because she wants to have to move out of Winchester around the time she turns seven years old. She wants to start school in the next town._

_Rosalie thinks I should be fourteen, because it would be alright to stretch my age a little, and that way everyone can be pretty happy._

_Esme says I should follow my heart._

_How do you follow your heart when deciding how old you are, for gosh sakes? _

_I asked her this and she told me, "The heart know what our mind does not."_

_I think she's quoting a book or something. I mean, who says that sort of stuff in an everyday conversation? I love her though; she is the mother I'll never have._

_I can't help but wonder who I was before all of this vampire stuff, so I created myself._

_My name was Elizabeth, but I was used to the name. I went by Elizabeth not Lizzy. I had one sister who was eighteen with blonde hair and blue eyes just like my mother's._

_I portrayed my father more than my mother. He had curly brown hair, but mine was a more of a wavy, dark caramel. My grandmother had light caramel hair which when mixed with my father's mad this odd color. My eyes were green with a slight twinkle even when I didn't smile._

_I had many friends and was close to my family. I was thirteen and happier than ever when somehow I was bitten for being in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_That was my imaginary me as I called her. I haven't quite finished her life story. I wonder if it went anything like that. If I had the perfect life filled with trivial problems that meant nothing truly, but at the time they were very tragic like any young girl would think._

_I miss Anthony. He was my brother, and brothers aren't supposed to leave their sisters. I wonder if he's sorry. I doubt it; he never really liked me. He told me it was _stupid_ to preserve human life. We had all once been human, and think about how many lives will be saved just from me not killing them. It'll be millions eventually. I'm a lifesaver!_

_That's Renesmee calling, must go._

_Love,_

_E. N. Cullen_

What could that little girl want? I huffed but went to see what she needed. I saw her in the kitchen covered in flour and eggs coating her beautiful, bronze locks in a nasty, yellow goop. Oh my freakin' gosh! What the heck did she do?

"What did you do?" I demanded my eyes wide in shock. She's always so _responsible_. She was more responsible than me. I surely didn't see this coming.

"I wanted to make cupcakes like you did with Jane," she admitted sheepishly. So this is why Bella says I'm a bad influence.

"Okay, you Loch Ness Monster, stay still as you can!" I commanded with as much strictness as my voice could manage.

She froze in place as still as hybridly possible. If it wasn't for my keen eyesight, I wouldn't notice her slight movements. I ran off to get the cleaning supplies as silently as vampirically possible. Luckily, Edward was hunting, so he couldn't hear my head.

I raced off to clean the kitchen and surrounding areas with the strongest of Esme's bleach. I scrubbed with more force than a human could produce and _much_ faster than even Edward would.

She watched in awe as I magically restored the room to its original state in record time. I moved in near silence. When I finished, I admired my work for a millisecond before I started to pick Renesmee up gingerly where she wasn't covered in nasty egg yolks.

I set her in a shower and set it on full blast with her clothes still on her body. I scrubbed her hair vigorously several times before I poured a whole bottle of soap on her and left the room telling her, "Wash yourself good. You can do that much!"

I ran towards Carlisle's door where I crashed into Emmett who in turn made an unbreakable cage around me with his arms. I attempted to escape but failed. I glared up at him. "Let me go, Emmett!" I growled with a furious tone.

"Nope, I don't think I want to, Elizabeth," he replied with a smirk.

"I think you will, and the name's Lizzy," I retorted as I continued to glare up at him.

We stood there for a while with me glaring and him grinning. I wiggled my arm out of his grasp. It took forever to do so though. I continued to glare at him without blinking. I reached my arm up to point my finger just below his neck.

"Hey, you got something right… There!" I told him pointing. Dumbly, he looked down to see what I was pointing at. I hit him in the nose. I distracted him long enough to run away from him and up to see my father.

I knocked to the tune of _Dynamite_ on his door. I heard a soft chuckle and him call out to me, "Come in, Liz." I entered his study with a smile. He was working on forging my documents needed to stay in town. He was putting the final touches—except the year—on my birth certificate.

"I know how old I want to be, Carlie-lisle!" I exclaimed joyfully.

"Carlie-lisle?" he asked laughing at his new nickname.

"Yes, Carlie-lisle!"

"How old do you want to be, Lizzy-kinz?"

"Thirteen! No younger, no older!"

"Alright, you're taking theatre like we planned on, correct?"

"Correct! I would like to take advanced placement courses as well."

"I can do that. You will be starting the eigth grade"

"Love you, Carlisle! I'm going school clothes shopping with Alice now!" I told him giving him a light kiss on the cheek before running off.

Carlie-lisle's POV

Elizabeth is such a nice girl. Everyone loves her including me. Even Rosalie opened up to her which is miraculous in itself. She is beautiful inside and out, and I'm glad to have her as my newest daughter. She's smaller than Alice at an astounding 4' 3 ½. She has long, light brown hair that has slight waves. It cascades down her back beautifully. That was what Alice said when she was rambling on and on about Lizzy yesterday.

Alice adores her. Jasper does as well. Renesmee and Liz are close friends already. Bella worries about her influence on Nessie as does Edward. Emmett loves her just as much as Alice or Bella—maybe more. Rosalie likes her more than she did Bella at first which isn't actually saying much. It says something though. Esme and I love her a lot like any of our other children for all intents and purposes.

Who would have thought such a small thing could make such a big impact on the world?

Even the Volturi loved her. I'm surprised they didn't offer her a place in the guard honestly. Aro seemed to adore her so much. She captivated everyone's heart from the sweetest—like Ness—to the cruelest—like Jane. Her innocence was overwhelming.

She may have killed two innocents, but I still consider Edward innocent and good in all ways. He killed hundreds and invoked human attention across the country.

She regretted those two deaths, and one wasn't even intentional. Edward told me how she felt about the other death. That one woman's death caused her to fall into depression. She had tried to kill herself because of that.

It hurts to imagine my 'youngest daughter' trying to commit _suicide_.

What hurt more was the fact that she tried to kill herself to save human life.

She was starting school in a few days, and this was one of those moments I was glad we were vampires. She was so tiny; imagine her getting beat up without her vampire strength.

She told me she loved me. I was so happy just then. She was my daughter, and she hopefully thought of me as her father.

There was just something about her I couldn't place my finger on…

**So very sorry for the wait! What was it, a month? My life should be a sitcom. Let's leave it at that. I've had drama. My friend's grandmother died. I have had tons of homework. And essays. And cell models. To make up for it, here is a preview of the next chapter:**

I walked down the empty hallway from theatre. Two burly dimwits were following me murmuring to each other. I rolled my eyes. I could _hear_ them.

"Hey, look it's one of the Creepy Cullens," Dimwit #1 told Dimwit #2. Yep, the people of Winchester referred to the Cullen children as the 'Creepy Cullens' which was their way of trying to put us down. The truth was they were scared of me and my siblings.

"We could get her. None of the others are anywhere close to her. She's smaller than that pixie chick."

They began to follow me. One of them caught up to me and leaned in towards my neck to speak, "Hello, Elizabeth."

I turned to flash my brilliant, razor-sharp teeth at them. I replied sweetly, "Hello, have you had an _amazing_ day?"

He stood there speechless for a second before stammering out, "Yes, yes, have you?"

"Truly."

He grabbed me by my hair and pulled me back. Well, he attempted to. I turned my head swiftly to see him by human standards.

I smirked asking sarcastically, "Is violence _really_ necessary?"

Dimwit #2 then tried to swing a punch at me, but I dodged him easily while still keeping up my façade.

I rolled my eyes at his attempt. "I really must be getting to class now."

I entered the classroom to be greeted by Mrs. Snap, "Hello, Miss Cullen."

"The name's Lizzy."

**I hope you don't think the next chapter will be kind of mean or cruel or something. It is just that moment. It will be about her starting school. **

**Peace, love, and Edward!**

**Yours Sparkly,**

**Twiheart2thebone**


	12. School

**Disclaimer: I just realized I should start putting one of these soooo here we go: I don't own Twilight or the Twilight Universe. I technically don't own Lizzy either seeing as she is a Twilight vampire and her middle name is Nemo. Twilight belongs to Stepenie Meyer, and Nemo belongs to Disney. Sad, I know. I also don't own any songs in here. I do own an amazing pillow though. It's blue.**

Chapter 10

School

I'm so excited for school in two days. Today, Alice and I are going to shop for clothes and school. Alice was getting ready in her room while I waited in the living room by Emmett. I had been listening to my iPod for a while.

Renesmee was finished fussing over my hair finally. It was in super curly ringlets. I convinced her I could dress myself and do my own makeup. I was wearing dark skinny jeans and a crimson tank top. I had six inch high heels on that brought my height up to 4' 11. **(AN: I changed her height to 4' 5.) **It was all designer thanks to my favorite psychic. Rose helped with my makeup. My lips were cherry red with lipstick and mascara made my usually long lashes longer.

The song 'Hey There Delilah" came on and struck me with an idea.

I turned to Emmett to see him playing video games. I whispered loudly, "Emmett!" I repeated this over and over while poking him in the shoulder.

"Wait, Liz. Let me finish this level," he told me still looking at the screen. I continued in my harassment until he finally died on his silly game. "Lizzy! You made me lose!" he exclaimed exasperated.

I laughed replying, "Now you can listen to my song." I began to sing to the tune of 'Hey There Delilah.'

_Hey there, Emmett Cullen  
What's it like to be the strongest?_

Alice had walked into listen by now as I continued.

_Winning at arm wrestling…  
But never a fight  
Oh man that just ain't right  
Let's take down some grizzlies tonight  
Oh it's what you do to bears  
Ohh oh it's what you do to bears  
Oh it's what you do to bears, what you do to bears_

Emmett and Alice were laughing at my song as the others slowly joined our group. Once everyone was in here, I walked over to Carlisle to sing him the song I made for him.

"Carlisle, this is yours…."

_Hey there, Carlisle Cullen  
What's it like to be original?  
Very first vegetarian  
Isn't that exceptional  
You're a doctor too  
I can't believe it's true  
Oh it's just what you do  
Ohh oh it's just what you do  
Oh it's just what you, it's just what you do_

Everyone was watching now as I made my way over to Alice.

_Hey there, Alice Cullen  
What's it like to be a psychic?  
Seeing all those visions  
That are based off of decisions  
A shopaholic too  
But we somehow love you  
Oh tell us what you see  
Ohh oh tell us what you see  
Oh tell us what you see, tell us what you see, tell us what you see_

They were laughing at me as I ran around to everyone singing them their own personal song made by me, the one and only.

Alice pulled me towards the door, so we could go shopping saying, "Come on, Lizzy! It's already 10! We have to go."

I waved goodbye to everyone as we sped off in her Porsche to the nearest mall. She brought me to a store with backpacks and school supplies on display. We went in to pick out my backpack and other necessary items to start school.

I was looking at a white backpack with multicolored doodles all over it. Alice saw me admiring the colorful backpack and came to look at it herself.

"I like that one. It just screams, 'This is Elizabeth Nemo Cullen's backpack.'" she told me as she took it off the rack and put it in our shopping bag. Of course, I needed more than just a backpack, so we went off to look for other things before clothes shopping.

I ended up with:  
Sparkly pencils  
A binder that matched my backpack  
3 spirals- one hot pink, one electric blue, and one purple  
Colorful gel pens  
A pack of blue erasable pens  
A huge package of markers  
Map pencils  
A big eraser  
A lime green pencil bag  
French flash cards  
A floral composition notebook  
7 folders  
Rainbow index cards

"I think we can shop for clothes, shoes, and makeup now, Alice. What do you think?" I asked her looking at what we had chose for my supplies. We made sure to get the perfect colors and designs for everything. I was ready to shop for clothes and the sorts though.

"Hmm," she began as she inspected what we had, "I believe so. Now, it's time for some real fun. You'll need to go to the bookstore, too. The library is pretty limited."

"Okay, where to first?" I asked not having a clue which stores were in this mall.

"Everywhere!" she yelled bouncing up and down. She grabbed my arm and led me to a store nearby.

Alice and I were looking at the skinny jeans. She held up a pair of Miss Me skinny jeans. They had cross designs on the pockets in rhinestones. It had sparkly stitching surrounding it.

"What about these?"

"I love them!" I replied happily. We picked out tons of purses, shoes, jeans, shirts, jewelry, dresses, and more from every store in the mall until we had bought everything we wanted. Mall employees stared at our many bags. We stuffed everything we could into her car, but we ran out of room still.

"Renesmee, please get Emmett for your favorite aunt," I spoke into the iPhone Esme got me with my diary, because she worries about me even though I _am _a vampire and all.

"How do you know Alice isn't my favorite?" she retorted. I could picture her with her hand on her hip rolling her eyes.

"Because I'm just amazing like that," I explained with a giggle.

"Oh, I see. Here's Emmett," she finished handing the phone to Emmett.

"Did Ali get kicked out of the mall again?" he asked. He seemed to be honestly wondering. What did Alice do that got her kicked out of the mall though?

"No, we just don't have enough room for all the bags in the Porsche," I explained laughing gleefully.

"I was hoping she did. Carlisle always is really funny when he is punishing is for getting thrown in jail…" he trailed off.

"How many times have ya'll gone to jail?" I inquired curiously.

"Hmm, I lost count around 56. Well, I'm coming to help you guys. There are a few stores I want to bring you to."

We waited for around five minutes until Em drove in in his jeep. I waved wildly at him and saw his eyes widen at the amount of bags we had. It wasn't _that _many really. I counted- there were only 72 total.

"Where all did Alice take you?" he asked me recovering from his shock.

"I took her everywhere," Alice answered for me.

"Was it complete torture?" he asked with a wide grin. Why would someone think shopping with Ali was torture. I had so much fun with Alice and got tons of new clothes, makeup, stuff for my room, and more. She is like the best sister ever.

* * *

**2 Days Later…..**

"Time to get ready for school, everybody!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I ran away from Edward who had been teaching me how to speak Portuguese. I darted off to my room where I already had my outfit picked out.

I was wearing a hot pink shirt with ruffles and another pair of dark skinny jeans. I had a pair of raspberry colored Converse on. I was wearing a silver, heart shaped locket with the words, La famiglia è per sempre. That means 'Family is forever' in Italian. Renesmee gave it to me as a school starting present. Inside, there was a family picture on one side and a picture of just me, Mom, and Dad on the other.

My hair was straightened and I was wearing a pink headband to compliment my pink outfit. My lips were shiny with *Luv U Cherry lip-gloss. I was wearing a floral scented perfume Alice picked out for me.

I had my supplies already organized in my backpack. Alice and Jasper were waiting downstairs to bring me to school since the public thought I was incapable of driving myself. I was better at driving than any of the adults in this town.

They were holding hands as they looked into each other's eyes lovingly. We got into the car to leave as Jasper reminded me, "Don't forget to blink, fidget, and not smile too big. "

"I will! Are we there yet?" I replied eagerly. I was so excited. I was so thrilled to finally be able to go to school.

"Almost, Lizzy. I'll walk you to the office to get your schedule," Jazz replied. I looked out the window as we pulled into the parking lot of a school. The sign was white with blue writing. In big letters it said, 'HOME OF THE WINCHESTER PANTHERS.' Children, much taller than me were talking to their friends as parents dropped them off.

Alice pulled into a parking place near the office as I quickly reapplied lip-gloss. Jasper unbuckled his seat-belt and opened his door. I stepped out of the car as well and walked beside him. He walked into a stuffy little room where an elderly woman sat at a desk. She didn't seem to notice us walk in though.

Jasper cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'm Jasper Hale, and this is my younger sister, Elizabeth Cullen. It's her first day here."

"Of course, young man. Here is her schedule. Have a nice day, dears." she told us. We walked out of the office, and he gave me a hug.

"Have an utterly fang-tastic day, Lizzy," he murmured too quiet and fast for humans to have a prayer of hearing. I giggled at his choice of words. I waved goodbye to him and Alice as they sped off. I looked at my schedule.

**CULLEN, ELIZABETH**

**First Period- AP World History- Sparks  
Second Period- AP Language Arts- Evanson  
Third Period- Theatre Arts- Rart  
Fourth Period- AP Science- Elle  
A LUNCH  
Fifth Period- AP Math- Monroe  
Sixth- French- Antoinette  
Seventh- Athletics**

I had that quickly read over and memorized. I glanced at my map and started walking towards the East building where my class was. A girl with dyed blonde hair and blue eyes bumped into me. She was wearing knock-off designer clothes. Her face was smothered in make-up. She was a stuck up snob by the looks of it, and I could already tell I wasn't going to like her.

"Watch where you're going!" she began to scream in a nasal voice to my amusement. She noticed I was new though and stopped herself. "What's like your name?"

"Elizabeth," I replied simply and began walking to class again.

"Ooh, let me like see your like schedule!" she squealed obviously wanting to be my 'friend' for popularity. I mentally rolled my eyes but handed her my schedule.

She read it over before stating, "We have lunch together." She acted as if it was such a big coincidence in a school this small.

I plastered a false smile on my face and replied in a cheery tone, "Awesome! Maybe I'll like see you there!"

Her annoying voice continued to agitate me ass she exclaimed, "You like totally have to like sit with like me and my like friends today at like lunch."

That was a lot of likes.

"Absolutely, I'll catch you later.. I have to get to Mrs. Sparks' class," I told her before quickly walking away.

I entered the classroom where some students were in groups talking to their friends. I saw the teacher sitting at her desk watching the other students. She was a young teacher with tan skin and light brown hair with dark brown highlights.

I walked towards her desk as I blinked my eyes. I was moving at a human pace easily as I smiled a small smile without showing my teeth.

"My name is Elizabeth Cullen; I'm new here," I explained to the teacher.

"Of course, Elizabeth. It says that right here. Go sit at that desk in the corner. First, introduce yourself to the class," she told me with a large smile.

I stepped in front of the class and spoke clearly, "My name is Elizabeth. I'm new here. Um, I like the color pink." Hurriedly, I sat at my desk and took out my blue spiral and a Sharpie.

In large letters, I wrote, 'Lizzy's History Notes… That Family Members May NOT Hide!' I looked up at the teacher and paid attention to the lecture with part of my brain as I daydreamed about saving the world with Alice using lipstick against the evil villain Blobalut. Emmett was Captain Yogi Bear who saved Queen Rosalie from Blobalut. Bella was Spidergirl and Edward was Spiderman. I giggled at the thought of my daydream. I was snapped out of it when the teacher chided me, "Miss Cullen, can you tell me what I just said?"

I replied effortlessly, "You said and I quote, 'Though we once believed the Aztec people were a peaceful tribe, we discovered they were a violent group of people. They killed many people in sacrifices.'"

She sighed, "Thank you, Miss Cullen. Please pay attention from now on."

"If I just quoted you word for word, doesn't that prove I was paying attention?" I asked slightly angry.

"Miss Cullen, I don't know who you think you're talking to-" she began.

"You, I think I'm talking to you," I interrupted.

"Would you like me to call your parents?" she asked enraged.

"Do it. I didn't do anything but speak the truth! I was paying attention. Yet even after I proved it, you still say I wasn't!"

She pulled out a file and her cell phone and motioned for me to follow her out into the hallway. She dialed my father's number and put it on speaker. We waited while it rang.

"What did Emmett do?" came his voice from the phone.

"This is Mrs. Sparks from the junior high. Emmett didn't do anything. I'm here with Elizabeth, your newest daughter.

"I'm fully aware of who Elizabeth is, but why is she in trouble?" he asked politely.

"She wasn't paying attention in class and got an attitude when I confronted her about it." she lied to my father.

"No, that is not true. She is lying. I have all my notes to prove it. When she claimed I wasn't paying attention, I quoted exactly what she had said. She continued to claim I wasn't paying attention though. I got an attitude then. She threatened to call you, and I told her to do it." I told him knowing if I was human my face would be beet red.

"Mrs. Sparks, I trust my daughter to not lie. She says she has her notes to prove it as well. I believe her. I see nothing wrong with what she did."

"Thank you, Dad!" I said to the phone with my hands on my hips looking very much like Ness.

"Dr. Cullen, how do you expect your children to learn when you don't discipline them?" she asked furious that he took _my_ side.

"I discipline them when needed," he answered calmly as always.

The bell buzzed loudly making me wince because of my sensitive hearing. I told the teacher, "I really have to get going, goodbye." I quickly walked into the classroom to grab my stuff before leaving the classroom to go to Language Arts.

I entered the classroom and went to meet Mrs. Evanson. She was an elderly woman with fluffy white hair. She was wearing those old lady high heels with a long skirt and blouse. She looked just like a stereotypical grandmother! I smiled and walked lightly to her desk with a wave.

"My name is Elizabeth Cullen. Where do I need to sit?" I introduced myself while asking my very important question.

"Hello, Elizabeth. Are you Doctor Cullen's new daughter?" she asked nicely.

"Yes, he adopted me not long ago," I answered with a small grin but not too big because that would scare the humans due to their animalistic instincts.

"It must be pretty wild around the house with all those teenagers," she commented.

"Not at all. Carlisle is a very good father. He is an amazing influence on us all," I contradicted her.

"Oh, that's probably true. Your father is a very well respected man in the community. Sit next to Allison in the corner of the room," she instructed me while pointing to the desk.

I skipped over to my desk grateful that I didn't have to introduce myself _again._ I wasn't prepared to do that honestly. The class stared wide mouthed as I sat next to this girl with her head hanging down shyly. She had dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. She was wearing thin frame gold glasses. I sat down at the desk while everyone else chatted quietly.

"Hey, my name is Elizabeth but call me Lizzy," I greeted her with a small smile as I pushed some hair out of my eyes.

"Hello," she replied faintly. I took out my pencil as she had her nose in a _Harry Potter_ book.

"Do you have any siblings?" I inquired, trying to make conversation.

"No, I don't. Do you?"

I laughed a tinkling bell like sound before I answered, "Lots, I have six. I'm one of Doctor Cullen's kids."

"Oh, what happened to your parents?" she asked curiously. I quickly came up with a story.

"I don't really know. I was found unconscious in the street by someone. They brought me to the hospital. I developed a serious case of amnesia. They attempted to find my parents or relatives. No one claimed me though. Carlisle and Esme adopted me so here I am." I lied smoothly. It sounded so natural as it flowed off the tip of my tongue like music. She believed it easily. She had a sympathetic look.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. My mom and dad are amazing, and I love my brothers and sisters."

Before she could reply, the teacher began the lesson. "Today, we have a new student! Come introduce yourself, Elizabeth. We are all going to ask you some questions!"

I bounced up to sit in a stool she had positioned for me in the front of the classroom. I smiled a genuine smile. I was glad that they were asking the questions, and I didn't have to come up with something about myself to share.

Mrs. Evanson asked a question first, "What is your full name?"

"Elizabeth Nemo Cullen. Call me Lizzy though. Elizabeth is a mouthful."

A stuck up snob asked a question next, "Were your parents hippies? I mean your middle name is _Nemo_."

"I don't know. I developed amnesia before Doctor Cullen adopted me," I answered with a smile. I would not let any snobby girls bring me down.

Next was her friend, "How many siblings do you have?" She was seemingly nicer.

"Six. Three brothers. Three sisters."

"Are your siblings really together together?"

"Yes and if you have a problem with it too bad."

"How do your parents feel about that?" one boy asked.

"They are fine with it. They love each other, and who are we to deny love because of what society thinks?"

"What's your favorite color?" Allison asked trying to sway the others off the topic. I was back to my enthusiastic self now that someone was being kind.

"Pink! Definitely pink..."

The rest of the class was me answering stupid questions and reading silently. The bell rang and I went to my theatre class uber excited.

I walked into the theatre and went to see the teacher. She had vibrant red hair and chicish clothes on. Her hair was cut into a bob and straightened.

I bounced over to her with a smile. "My name is Elizabeth Cullen," I introduced myself.

"Yes, of course, go sit anywhere you like. We are starting a singing unit. Would you like to sing today?"

"Sure, why not?" I replied with a laugh. Nessie said I was a good singer, so let's put it to the test.

She took attendance before she had me go first with singing. "This is Red, by Taylor Swift."

* * *

"Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street

Faster than the wind

Passionate as sin, ended so suddenly

Loving him is like trying to change your mind

Once you're already flying through the free fall

Like the colors in autumn

So bright just before they lose it all

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

But loving him was red

Loving him was red

Touching him is like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you

Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song

Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer

Regretting him was like wishing you never found out love could be that strong

Losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

But loving him was red

Oh red burning red

Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes

Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go

But moving on from him is impossible

When I still see it all in my head

Burning red!

Darling it was red!

Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known

Missing him was dark grey all alone

Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you've never met

Cause loving him was red yeah yeah red

We're burning red

And that's why he's spinning round in my head

Comes back to me burning red

Yeah yeah

Cause love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street."

* * *

The class stared in awe as I finished. They erupted into applause. I took a small bow before leaving. It wasn't quite fair to the others really. The rest of the day went by in a blur, and I really don't want to go into details. Here's a summary: I tuned out 'Like Girl.' I amazed my French teacher. I talked to Allison while I waited for Edward and Bella to pick me up. That's about it.

"How was your day at school?" Edward inquired as I slipped into the backseat. He turned around to look at me as I set my backpack down.

"Alright, except first period. I met a girl named Allison. She was nice. Everyone felt it was necessary to ask about ya'll's relationships though," I explained aloud for Bella's benefit.

He chuckled at the last part. "They always do."

"How was your day?" I questioned him.

"Same as always. It wasn't _my_ first day."

"If anyone asks, I developed amnesia before Carlisle adopted me," I ordered them. I didn't want any conflicting stories.

"I will remember," Edward promised me as he gave Bella a quick kiss on the forehead.

We rode in silence for the last minute of the ride. We drove up the long driveway. We arrived and he parked in the garage among all the other cars. I ran off into the house ASAP. Em and Jazz were focused intently on that video game I interrupted Emmett a few days ago. Esme was cooking something for Renesmee. Carlisle was at work and Rose was in the garage\ working on Bella's Ferrari F430. Alice was shopping online on the special touchscreen laptop Carlisle and Edward messed with so we vampires could use it. Renesmee was in her room that was smack dab in the middle of mine and Edward and Bella's.

I dropped my school stuff in my room and got on my laptop to begin researching who I was. I looked through missing people reports in every state there was. Heck, I looked at the FBI's Most Wanted List. No where did I find me. I couldn't find anyone who bared even the slightest resemblance to me.

After three long hours, I gave up on finding me- for today. I went downstairs to continue learning something. I might learn to fight. Maybe I'll learn to play piano. Perhaps I'll get an online degree in psychology. I can learn to speak Phoenician!

I'll make someone else choose for me.

"I have a question!" I announced in a loud voice. Everyone turned to look at me from where they were playing poker.

"What is it, Lizzy?" came Rosalie's voice.

"I want to learn something! Should I learn to fight, play piano, get an online degree in psychology, or learn to speak Phoenician?"

"I've never learned to speak Phoenician," Alice muttered to herself. The others nodded in agreement.

"I think we should all learn to speak Phoenician," Carlisle declared. Everyone filed into the living room as Carlisle went to get things to help us learn Phoenician. The things we Cullens do...

* * *

ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC~ENC

By morning, we had all learned how to speak some things in Phonecian. No humans actually still spoke the language, but now we have our own secret language no one will understand.

I went to get ready. Today, I was wearing a tight, knitted black and gray striped, short sleeved dress with inky black ballet flats. I had light gray eye shadow swept across my eyelids with mascara darkening my eyelashes. My lips were their natural color but shiny with clear lipgloss.

I sat on the couch downstairs waiting for Alice and Rosalie to be ready to go. Bella and Edward were riding to school separately, so I was riding with Em, Ali, Jazz, and Rose.

"Lizzy, darling, will you check the mail?" Esme requested from the kitchen.

"Of course, I'll be right back," I told her as I skipped to the mailbox at supernatural speed. I returned to the house with the stack of mail. I hopped onto a bar stool by the counter and started sorting out the mail.

"Esme, Esme, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Ness, and the last two are for me!"

The first letter:

Elizabeth Nemo  
479 Sparkling Brook Dr.  
Winchester, Washington 12345

The Volturi  
123 Clock Tower St.  
Volterra, Italy

Dear Lizzy,

This is Aro, Jane, Alec, and Cauis writing you. We hope you have arrived at the Cullen's home. We miss you greatly and wish for you to visit soon. We trust the Cullens have welcomed you with open arms.

Jane has attempted making brownies in your absence, and sadly she almost burned the castle down because she left them in the oven an hour or so too has been banned from cooking with anything beside an Easy Bake Oven for the next year.

Cauis and Alec have been designing you a custom Volturi cloak. Aro has found a book he thinks you will enjoy.

Write soon,  
The Volturi

The Second Letter:

Lizzy Cullen  
479 Sparkling Brook Dr.  
WInchester, Washington 12345

Anthony Henry  
911 Wolf Blvd  
Seattle, Washington

Dear Lizzy,

* * *

**AN: First to start off, I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories. My computer crashed, so I can hardly ever write. The bit that I gave you last week just didn't fit into the chapter, but it will come into the story later. You will find out what Anthony had to say. Please review. Whoever reviews first will have the next chapter dedicated to them. Do you want Seth to imprint on her? I'm working on getting a new computer or my computer repaired. Love you guys for reading.**

**Peace, love, and Edward!**

**Yours Sparkly,  
twiheart2thebone**


	13. Murder

**Disclaimer:  
I absolutely would ****_love_**** to own Twilight and earn a profit on this, but sadly I love Stephenie Meyer too much for creating the beautiful universe of Edward and Bella. So, if you haven't noticed my name is not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. **

Chapter 11  
Murder

Lizzy was reading her mail as she sat on the barstool. She read through the first letter with a smile gracing her face. I felt her amusement and love. Like always pure happiness as well. I had grown used to her inexhaustible supply of joy. I dread what would happen if she left. She affects us all—even Rose. She seems to radiate delight. It has become like a drug to us all even if we wouldn't admit it. Lizzy was to put it simply, addictive.

She positioned her letter on the counter and opened her 2nd letter. She made a sharp cut in the top of the envelope with her crimson painted nail. Suddenly, I was hit with shock, despair, sadness, betrayal, and most overwhelming, anger.

I heard the envelope drop onto the marble floor nearby Lizzy. I for one had never seen her anywhere close to what she looked like now. Her position was rigid and unmoving. Her jaw was clenched tight and eyes looked as if they were lit on fire.

I ran over to her not as fast as I normally would have, because being honest I was frightened by the sweet girl. She didn't react at all as I placed my hand on her shoulder.

Cautiously, I queried, "Lizzy, are you alright?"

For around five minutes she didn't respond until she softly snarled, "I'm going to kill him." To say I was taken aback was an understatement. I was stunned into silence for the first time in a long while. My usually innocent younger sister looked murderous.

"Who exactly are you killing, Elizabeth?" Rosalie probed from behind me. I jumped, startled. I was so focused on fixing Lizzy I hadn't realized she even entered the room.

"Anthony!"

Elizabeth's POV

(The letter)

_Dear Lizzy,_

_You never gave me a real goodbye. I assume you are with those vegetarians of yours, the Cullens I believe you called them. I am writing you to ask you to return to me. I apologize for offending you, but I was only being honest. You are being quite preposterous, Lizzy._

_They aren't the ones who helped you understand what was going on when you needed it. _I was._ Why must you act so much like a small child?_

_I will be coming to find you soon._

_Anthony Henry_

You have got to be kidding me! He is saying _I'm _preposterous. That _I'm _acting like a child. That _he_ was being honest! He is so controlling and self-centered!

He's coming to find me. Yeah, that's what he thinks. I'm going with him. Sure, let him think that.

He never even told me his own last name in all that time I was with him. Shows how much he cared. He didn't run after me when I left. He didn't take me in as soon as he learned I wasn't out to kill him. He knew the whole time I wasn't going to kill him.

The Cullens are my family. The Cullens _love_ me.

I hate him.

That's a nice way of saying it, I guess.

Esme wouldn't like it if I used profanity.

He's going to die a long painful death.

Jasper can make him super scared for me.

I'll let him anticipate his death.

He won't be able to fight back.

I'll have Emmett hold him down.

Renesmee won't watch.

I don't want to scar her for life.

Esme can take care of her.

I wouldn't be able to bare it if my dear mother saw me commit murder.

Carlisle can keep Esme company.

He doesn't approve of violence.

He would try to stop me.

I'll have Alice give me the matches.

I'll watch as his dismembered parts burn.

Watch as they burn like he burnt me.

Like he burnt my heart.

I'll laugh as he begs.

As he begs me to stop.

I'll lean in and whisper.

I'll whisper to him.

I'm not going to miss you.

And how you hurt me.

How you acted like.

Like it was my fault.

So

This I suppose.

Is goodnight.

**AN: Ooh, creepy little chick Lizzy is. This chapter was just a filler. I am bored of waiting to tell you what her power is. She has empathic abilities but she can only radiate. She can only radiate what she is feeling. All other feelings besides happiness don't radiate except to others with empathic abilities like Jasper. Her powers also affect her. Her emotions tend to be extreme because of this. She can go from suicidal to blissful in seconds. That is why she is always so happy or angry. Within herself, she can multiply her emotions. She can't control it though like Edward can't control that he reads other people's mind. If she worked hard enough, she could stop projecting happiness as strongly as she does though it would most likely only be for minutes at a time. Answer my Seth question please! Review for a shout out. **

**By the way, I am answering any question you want to ask about me as long as it is not too personal such as last name, birth date, etc. Sorry, I am paranoid that someone on the web will hate me for taking so long to update or something and hunt me down to kill me. Not the brightest future. You can ask hair color, life goals, first name, and stuff like that though.**

**Peace, love, and Edward!**

**Yours Sparkly,  
twiheart2thebone**


	14. Leave Now

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I own Twilight.  
Lizzy: No, you don't.  
Me: What are you talking about? Of course I do.  
Lizzy: No, you only own the plot for this story.  
Me: 'Kay, you do it then.  
Lizzy: Fine, twiheart2thebone does not own Twilight like at all. She wishes she did, but Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 12  
Leave **_Now_**

Esme's POV

My youngest daughter was sat at the counter looking nothing like herself. Her eyes were like cold fire, frozen flames. Her indestructible yet frail body was severe. She looked homicidal like at any moment she could slaughter her unsuspecting victims. Jasper, my oldest but also youngest son, looked fearful of what this petite girl might do.

My instincts told me to flee; that she would be the cause of my demise. My mind and heart knew this was not the case. She was a part of this family, and I whole heartedly held onto hope that she was still the person I remembered.

Rosalie didn't seem to be afraid. Her statuesque figure was crouched down to look at Lizzy in the eye.

"What did that filthy, lowlife scum do to you?" she growled protectively. It was endearing but also disturbing to see and hear this.

Lizzy handed her the letter, and Rose read it in silence. She looked into Elizabeth's eyes and stated, "You don't have to talk to him if you don't want to."

"Oh, I'm not. I'm ripping him to pieces as I make him watch his dismembered limbs burn slowly," she whispered with a sinister smirk.

"Who exactly is Lizzy torturing to death?" I questioned as I was very much confused like my face depicted.

"Anthony," Lizzy responded simply as she looked up at me.

"Why are you killing Anthony?"

"Because he deserves it. I'm going to burn him like her burnt my heart," she rumbled.

"Oh, I see…" I trailed off.

Emmett came downstairs loudly thumping his way. He looked at Lizzy's face and joked, "Have I ever told you that you're as moody as Edward?"

She glared at him fiercely.

I realized he was right. Whenever she was happy, she was blissful. When she was mad, she was furious. Her emotions, though usually happy, were always to the extreme. I watched as realization dawned on Jasper who knew this better than any of us.

"Carlisle!" I called up to my mate and husband. He came bounding down and lightly kissed me on the forehead.

"Am I allowed to torture Anthony to death?" Lizzy inquired from Carlisle. He was taken back by her just coming right out and asking him if she could torture someone to death. He regained his calmness quickly as he always did though.

"Lizzy, I would prefer if you didn't torture him to death. Violence is probably not the best possible solution," he tried to convince her otherwise.

"Am I allowed to make him wish he was dead?"

He sighed, "No, you are not allowed to torture Anthony." If we weren't in such a grim situation, I might actually laugh at this exchange.

"Is Emmett allowed to scare him?" she begged.

"Please, Pops? I would help Esme in the garden for a week," Emmett bargained with him. At this, I actually did stifle a laugh.

"Fine," he breathed in defeat. He was pinching the bridge of his nose as he gave up his undisturbed façade.

Alice trilled from behind me, "He will be here in around one hour!"

"I'm gonna protect ya, little sis. Time to teach that Anthony a lesson," he boomed throwing his fists into the air.

"Thanks, Emmett," she thanked him as she forced a slight smile. I hope she gets better soon. It was so hard to see her like this.

"Makeover Time!" Alice squealed happily as she drug Lizzy away and up to the most feared room in the house—Alice and Jasper's bathroom!

Lizzy's POV

Carlisle said I couldn't kill him sadly. I also couldn't make him wish he was dead. On the bright side, Emmett was going to scare him. Maybe he'll be scared to _death_. That'd be very good. Alice was dragging me upstairs to play Barbie with me.

After an hour and a half, Alice was done with my outfit, makeup, and hair. I looked in her full length mirror. I was wearing a black, fluttery skirt and rosy colored top. My lips were crimson and my eyelids were shadowy with dark eyeliner surrounding. My hair was in two low pigtails with glitter spray.

Alice was wearing a teal dress that was sleeveless and fitted at the top and flows out at the bottom. It had an extra thin brown belt separating the top from the bottom. Her makeup looked natural with light pink lip-gloss. Her facial features were highlighted with mascara and eyeliner.

Renesmee walked in still in pajamas. Her pants were black with pale pink stitching and a ribbon. The top was light pink and plain, but the shape and material was soft and clingy. Her hair was in disarray.

I looked at her and laughed, **"*Your hair looks like a haystack**,but** I like it*** Very natural."

She rolled her eyes at me looking very much like Edward for the moment. "Why thanks," she responded sarcastically.

I heard a knock coming from the door downstairs and faintly smelled Anthony. I gritted my teeth together as I resisted the urge to rip his head off. I loved Carlisle too much to do that. Before I realized what was happening, Renesmee was downstairs answering the door. I ran towards the lower floor, and I saw her opening the door where Anthony stood.

He leaned down and kissed Renesmee's hand, and smiled, "I assume you are a Cullen."

She nodded wryly, "Yes and I assume you're the man who broke my aunt's heart."

"I believe so," he agreed.

"Well, this is for Lizzy," she whispered as she punched him in the jaw with a deafening crack.

Carlisle and Esme rushed in as they realized what Ness was doing. "I apologize for my grand-daughter," Carlisle apologized hurriedly.

"It's alright. Where is Elizabeth?" he asked his jaw tight.

I walked out into the living room where they stood. He looked disheveled. His hair was dark with dirt and mud. His face dirty from running.

"I'm right here, Anthony. What do you want" I growled at him.

"I want to talk to you. I want you back," he announced with confidence.

"I was never yours," I argued emotionlessly.

"I apologize for hurting you, but you really did look much better with red eyes."

"I really looked better with the eyes of a monster you say?"

I could feel Jasper sending me waves of calm, and I eagerly consumed them.

Emmett came in with Rosalie and stood by me.

"Leave my little sister alone," he demanded with his arms crossed.

"I want her to come back with me," snarled Anthony.

"No, I'm not leaving with you!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly, the world started to become cloudy as I was thrown to the ground by Emmett as Anthony lunged to rip my head off. I heard a soothing whisper from Jasper, "Lizzy, calm down. Lizzy, it'll be okay."

"Leave, Anthony, I do not welcome people who try to kill my daughter in my house," I heard Carlisle tell Anthony

"Leave now," Renesmee growled at him. After that, everything went black.

**AN: That honestly what I had planned, but I just couldn't have her and Anthony get along immediately. He is still in the story though. I don't know if I want them to be friends again. I decided to probably get her and Seth together. I'm not sure yet. Review for me! Which character do you want to do disclaimers?**

**Peace, love, and Edward!**

**Yours Sparkly,  
twiheart2thebone**


	15. Memories

**Disclaimer:  
Me: I am like besties with Alice and own Twilight.  
Alice: Um, no you do not. Stephenie Meyer does.  
Me: What are you talking about, Ali?  
Alice: The truth. And I already know you're going to make me do the disclaimer. I saw it with my psychic powers!  
Me: Go ahead then…  
Alice: This amazing chickadee right here does not own Twilight! Now, I have to go. They're having a sale on Jimmy Choo shoes!*squeals* **

Chapter 13  
Memories

My eyes fluttered open to see the whole family gathered around me. Alice didn't seem worried since she was sure in the future. She could see it herself. Edward could see it through her mind, too, but he is quite negative.

"What happened?" I asked groggily.

"Jasper knocked you out with his power," Emmett answered simply.

"Okaaaaay, why did he knock me out?" I questioned as I turned towards Jasper who was reading a Civil War book.

"You were close to killing Anthony," he answered with a tentative smile. He knew now from my feelings that I thanked him.

"You talk when you're knocked out, Lizzy," Bella informed me.

"What did I say?" I inquired eagerly.

"Ah, nothin' much really."

I eyed her suspiciously. She was hiding something from me, but I'll deal with that later.

Edward POV

_She was hiding something from me, but I'll deal with that later._ Lizzy thought to herself. She was pretty observant; I have to give her credit. I just wish she was a better influence on Nessie.

The truth was she doesn't talk in her "sleep". She remembers. I only caught flickers though, and I'm pretty sure it wasn't just a dream. Those were so exact. Even her imagination couldn't possibly invent that life. That was not a dream. That was a memory.

She did scream a few times. She screamed things like:

_Mommy, Daddy, don't leave me here!_

_No more medicine. No more!_

_Get away! Don't kill me!_

_Let me leave!_

At one point she mumbled, "Alice… real." And, "Not crazy."

These points of light from her past worried us all, especially me. I saw what was happening as it played in her head. From what I caught, she heard voices in her head. And they had names. They got her thrown into an asylum.

More importantly, she was really _not crazy_.

She had names to all the voices, but this didn't scare me. What scared me was what the names were. She heard so many voices, and they all had names. Four voices were heard more often though.

There was Alice. Pretty scary but common enough.

There was Jane. Um, coincidence. Right?

There was Jasper. She usually referred to him as Jazz though. What?

Finally, there was Renesmee. She heard her the most.

And I was most positively sure that was not a coincidence. No one else has the name, and she could not have invented that on her own.

Her memories were flickering, but I caught some of it. She was a sweet child. Her eyes were a sparkling green, and she had hair that was slightly darker than it was now. Most of her free time was spent drawing, reading, or designing. She would talk and sometimes see us. A few of us were the subjects of her portraits. She spent a long time drawing eyes with Prisma Colors. They were usually a strange golden color or rainbow.

Her mother was neglectful, and Elizabeth learned how to cook at the age of four. She never minded though. She didn't even realize that other children didn't do that until first grade.

At the age of nine, she was placed in the asylum. Many times she attempted to escape but did not succeed. I never found out her name though. She lied to people around town with her alternate identity. She called herself Isabelle McCarthy and Allison Culling once.

I _had_ to have Jasper knock her out again and cross my fingers for more information. First, I need to tell the others though. I'll have Ness get her out of the house.

"Nessie, Lizzy, why don't you two go watch that new movie that's playing?' I suggested slyly.

Lizzy considered it for a moment before answering, "That sounds like fun if Renesmee wants to." Ness nodded and they quickly got ready before Carlisle took them and dropped them off.

When he got back, I announced, "We need to have a family meeting."

"What is it? Is it about Elizabeth?" asked Esme worriedly.

"Yes, I'm sure you're all aware she is different from every other vampire we've met."

"Yes, why?" Rosalie asked cautiously.

I went on to explain everything I saw and heard while she was "sleeping." They all were staring at me in disbelief.

"And you're sure you don't know her name, Edward?" Esme inquired in a voice so soft I could barely hear her from across the room.

"I'm sure," I nodded absolutely positive in my answer.

"I can't believe that she had to go through that. She was only nine when she was sent to the asylum," Rosalie spoke in a pitiful tone. Her eyes her sad, and her thoughts were depressed as were everyone else's.

No one could bare the fact that sweet little Lizzy who had traveled the country to find us when she didn't actually know if we would accept her had to go through what she did even though she couldn't remember her past long before.

_He was a boy. She was a girl. Can I make it any more obvious? He was a punk. She did ballet. What more can I say….. _came Alice's thoughts blocked by that annoying song. **(I actually like that song. It is Sk8r Boi by Avril Lavigne. It was my favorite song when I was younger) **What did she know?

Suddenly, her face went panicky. "Lizzy's future disappeared!"

"Stay calm. Maybe she just is going to have an encounter with one of the wolves. We should probably introduce her to them," soothed Carlisle, always the optimist.

I tried to keep calm and luckily Jasper was helping. I watched as Carlisle took out his sleek, black phone we all had except the girls and Emmett had cases.

**(This is random but Lizzy has a slim hot pink case with light pink swirls. Esme has a white case with a jewel of everyone's birthstone. Like a mother's ring. Rosalie has a black case with scarlet kiss marks. Alice has a glittery rainbow case. Bella has a photo case with a picture of her, Edward, and Renesmee. Renesmee's case is black with multi colored rhinestones. Emmett has one that looks like a panda.)**

_Carlisle _**Jacob ****_Seth_**

_Hello, Jacob. We have a new family member and I would like to introduce her to some members of the packs._

**How long has she been on animal blood? Sam will want to know.**

_She has been on for all but the first month of her life. She has amazing self-control though. She attends school in Forks._

**_Hey, Carlisle! What's her name?_**

**Seth, shut up!**

_She has no memory, but she named herself Elizabeth Nemo Cullen. She goes by Lizzy._

**_Oh, like Alice?_**

**Seth, butt out. We are having an important discussion right now.**

_So, can any of the pack members come to meet her this afternoon?_

**I'll send Seth, Leah, and Quil to meet her. I would come but I have to run patrol.**

_Thank you, Jacob. Talk to you again soon. You as well, Seth._

**_BYE, CARLISLE!_**

Jasper left in Alice's canary yellow Porsche to pick up Lizzy and Ness. Little did we know what was coming.

**AN: I had to rewrite this whole chapter! At first, I took the time to add lots of discussion on the dreams. Well, Edward took too long to say anything and Rosalie screamed some pretty bad things. I am deciding on her human name still. These are the candidates.**

**Scarlett: Because I like the name and I am making a prequel on her human life. And a sequel from after she remembers, and she writes an edited version of her human life under a pen name. I could call it, Scarlett's Fever! I know a bit corny.**

**Emilee Rosaline Evanson: I love the name. When I came up with it, I was reading Romeo and Juliet. It seems to suit her. It seems light and happier than Scarlett.**

**For Scarlett, I may use these middle names: Rebecca, Renee, Ivy, or Olivia. **

**For her pen name, it will be one of her fake names she used as a human such as Isabelle McCarthy and such.**

**Sorry for the short chapter. Love you guys.**

**Peace, love, and Edward!  
Yours Sparkly,  
Morgan**


	16. Blackout

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Life is unfair.**

Chapter 14  
Blackout

I walked with Ness and Jasper into the house. The horrible stench of wet dog surrounded the area. I fought the urge to gag. I must remain diplomatic and all that fluff.

It was okay if I concentrated on Jasper's vampiric smell. Nessie's wasn't as strong as his, so I blocked out all other scents from entering my nose but his for the most part.

"They smell revolting," I muttered to Jasper with my nose wrinkled in disgust. He chuckled at my expression.

"I know, but you get used to it eventually," he assured me.

"I'd rather just concentrate on how _you_ smell," I admitted as I sniffed deeply filling my senses with his scent. He smelled awfully good especially compared to the wolves.

"Glad to be of service," he laughed. Nessie just rolled her eyes. They didn't smell bad _to her_.

We walked in and I let go of Jazz's hand and introduced myself to the three wolves that were sitting there talking to the rest of my family, "Hello, my name is Elizabeth Nemo Cullen. Please call me Lizzy though."

"Nice to meet you, Lizzy. My name is Quil!" he boomed loudly.

"My name is Seth," said the younger boy. He had a large, sunshiny grin and was tall and lanky. He would make a good friend.

"Leah," the girl stated simply. Her posture was stiff and cold. She seemed to not like me at all.

"So, Jake sent us to find out more about you. What's your favorite color?" Quil inquired awkwardly.

"Um, I don't see what that has to do with anything, but I like the color red for obvious reasons. If I wasn't so addicted to delicious redness, then pink.

"What's your favorite kind of blood?" Leah asked me.

"I like bobcats," I grinned as I thought of it.

"What do you like to do in your free time?" Seth probed.

"Lots of things. I like drawing, reading, designing, singing, listening to music, learning, shopping, writing, interior designing, hunting, annoying Edward, cooking, and more. I have been learning to speak Phoenician with my family as of late. Edward has been teaching me piano as well," I responded

"What was your last name as a human?" Quil questioned. I froze in place. It was a seemingly easy question. My brows furrowed in concentration as I struggled to remember. I had to remember this unimportant but crucial detail of my first life.

"You don't need to try to remember, Lizzy," Edward consoled me.

I still kept trying. I used all of my mental power to somehow force the information to return.

"Lizzy, no!" Edward screamed in panic. My vision was beginning to fade. There was a horrifying blackness threatening to consume me. I fought it, but the last thing I heard was Renesmee.

She shrieked at Carlisle, "Grandpa, do something! What's happening to Lizzy?" Then, the world turned black.

Edward's POV

"Quil, why would you do that?" my daughter screamed at the idiotic wolf. I knew our current anger was wrong, but we couldn't help but feel it. Jasper was struggling not to rip his miserable head off. He had to feel all of our anger on top of his own.

Nessie was sobbing into her mother, my Bella's shoulder. She was taking it the worst of all of us.

A few minutes later, the memories began.

_She was around four years old and was seated on a little wooden chair as she braided her hair into two plaits. She tied two little blue ribbons on the end of each one to match her blue dress she had picked out._

_ Her mother was out somewhere, but she hadn't a clue where. She walked into the kitchen where she made a bowl of Cheerio's and a glass of tangy orange juice. She ate it all up and started on her long trek to the elementary school for her first day of school. From her previous memories, she didn't even need to go to school. Her voices taught her so much. She knew more about the Civil War from Jasper's voice than some of history teachers considering her information was accurate. Alice's voice had taught her math and measurements when she was teaching her how to design clothes. Jane taught her random stuff._

_ Occasionally, one of the other voices would pop in and teach her something. A few times, Bella would tell her a good book that she absolutely had to walk to the library to get. She knew some medical terms from when she talked to Carlisle._

_ She entered the school with her green eyes shining. She went to introduce herself to an elderly lady who was her teacher for the year, "Hello, my name is…"_

It got cut off. It was as if her mind was protecting certain pieces of information. She refused to let me see it. I groaned in frustration. 

"What's wrong, Edward?" Carlisle asked calmly but a caught the worried undertone.

"She cut me off. I was about to catch her name!" I complained as I pinched the bridge of my nose. I ran my fingers through my coppery hair with a sigh.

They all groaned in response. This was getting irritating for us all. "What did you see?" Rosalie asked anxiously.

"It wasn't a long memory. It was just her sitting on a little wooden chair as she braided her hair into two pigtails with blue little ribbons on the end. She ate some Cheerio's and drank some orange juice before walking to school. It cut me off right when she was telling her teacher her name," I explained before continuing, "She really could have been in high school at that age. The voices taught her so much. She knew more about the Civil War than an expert because of Jasper. She knew so many random tidbits from Jane. Ness never began talking until after she was in the asylum. She was quite good at math because Alice kept nagging her about the measurements on designing. Bella popped in occasionally and told her about all these books she had to read. Carlisle, she knew so many medical terms."

"What are you talking about 'Ness never began talking until after she was in the asylum?'" my sweet daughter screeched.

Bella began murmuring what had happened in Renesmee's ear. She looked shocked and asked in disbelief, "But how?"

Another memory hit me.

_ Lizzy was about six years old. She was sitting in the principal's office for punching a little girl who had picked on her for her imaginary friends as the adults referred to them._

_ "Why did you punch her?" the principal asked young Lizzy who had her hair in a braided crown. She was sitting cross legged in the chair._

_ She inspected her nails while replying, "She teased me about my friends. She told me they weren't real, which they obviously are."_

_ She rolled her eyes with a sigh at the stupidity of the other children she had to deal with every day at school._

_ "That isn't the solution. What gave you that idea?" he groaned._

_ "Emmett told me to," she answered very matter of fact._

_ "Who's Emmett?" he inquired with a confused expression painting his face._

_ "My brother, duh!" she exclaimed as if it were the most well know fact in the world._

_ "It says on your record that you have no siblings, Miss Evans," he argued._

_ "Well, Mr. Principal, I do. I just haven't met him yet," she replied before leaving a very puzzled man behind._

"Yes!" I shouted in victory, "Her last name is Evans. I heard her principal calling her Miss Evans when she was six and sent to the office."

The new piece of information brightened everyone's mood. Esme probed for more information, "Why ever would dear Lizzy be sent to the office?"

"She punched a girl when she told her that her 'imaginary friends' weren't real. Lizzy was quite amazing in the office. She pulled a Rosalie and inspected her nails while he talked to her. He asked what gave her the idea, and she replied and I quote, 'Emmett told me to.' He asked who Emmett was to which she replied, 'My brother, duh!' He argued saying her record showed she was an only child. She told him that well, she does, she just hasn't met him yet. She walked out of the office leaving behind a shocked principal," I explained further.

"Wow, Emmett, you were a bad influence on her before you met her," Jasper joked. We laughed slightly. It was nice that not all of her memories were completely horrible. Some were pretty funny.

Out of nowhere, a memory began to appear.

_ She was in a padded cell at the asylum since she tried to break out through a window. The door began to open slightly with a loud creak. She was 12 years old now and Renesmee had been reading her some poetry earlier which had brightened her day in the slightest. _

_ The woman who entered through the door was one of our kind. You could tell if you knew the identifying traits. Her eyes were closed to hide her crimson irises. Lizzy knew what to look for, and she was absolutely sure that she was not a vegetarian._

_ "Get away from me, you monster!" Lizzy cried out. Her jade eyes were wide in fear. This wasn't one of her family members, and it wasn't a Denali. Those were the only safe vampires out there. It was putting her life at risk to be so close to be near a human drinker as a _human_._

_ "I'm not going to hurt you, dear," she soothed in an icy cold but honey sweet voice. _

_ "I know what you are!" Lizzy had screamed at the top of her lungs._

_ "What am I?" the woman snarled in shock. She wasn't expecting this insane little neophyte to know what she was._

_ "A vampire," she responded calmly. _

_ The woman was shocked to say the least. That would be a major understatement. Lizzy was glaring at her. She could have told people about vampires. That might be why she was in this place. Her folder said she heard voices though. Who told her?_

_ "How do you know about vampires?" she growled at the young lady. _

_ "Wouldn't you like to know?" Lizzy chuckled darkly with an evil glint in her eyes. She just ignored the vampire to the best of her abilities. She had gotten over the initial fear. She knew that being afraid wasn't going to save her life. She began humming Bella's Lullaby._

I was surprised at how she handled it, but I couldn't help but wonder who the vampire was. She wasn't turned then. She was only 12; she was 13 when she was changed.

"She was 12 and in the asylum. She was in a padded cell for trying to break out through a window. A woman walked in. She was one of us. Lizzy recognized it immediately though she had her eyes closed. She was afraid at first. She was screaming for the woman to get away. She told her she knew what she was. The lady was taken aback. She was snarling as she asked what she was. Lizzy was calm after she realized being scared wouldn't save her life. She was relaxed and collected as she answered vampire. The red eyed woman asked how she knew. She had an evil glint in her eyes as she laughed darkly, 'Wouldn't you like to know?' She ignored her as she hummed Bella's Lullaby," I relayed back to them.

"She will be waking up in six minutes and twenty-two seconds!" Alice's voice rang out. Lizzy truly was something more than any of us knew.

We were all silent as Lizzy's eyelids fluttered open.

**AN: 'Ello! The Seth imprint thing is not going to happen. I apologize if you really wanted me to, but I can't imagine this as anything but a sweet, humorous story. The next chapter is the last drama filled one for a while. The next few chapter will be full of the Lizzy we all know and love. She will be attending school, winning talent shows, playing truth or dare, being banned from Walmart, and more! Here is a teaser for the next chapter which will be up later tonight. It's just a filler.**

Carlisle took a deep breath and spilled the beans, "Lizzy, I am getting worried about these blackouts of yours. We will go back to life as normal unless it gets too terribly bad."

I chirped joyfully, "That sounds great, Dad! I will tell you if I pass out when you are not in the immediate area."

**Yup, she is cheery even when discussing her fainting. I wrote two chapters for this chapter. The other one was the Seth imprint version. If you would like to read it, PM me.**

**Peace, love, and Edward!**

**Yours Sparkly,  
Morgan**


	17. All is Fair In Truth or Dare Part 1

Chapter 15  
Truth or Dare is _Always _Fair Part 1

My eyes fluttered open and I looked around to see everyone staring at me. "Um, hi."

"Wazzup, Lizzy?" Emmett was the first to greet me upon my awake. Followed, were a chorus of hellos to me.

"Sorry about blacking out," I apologized guiltily.

"It isn't your fault, dear," Esme assured me. Her eyes were brimming over with honesty. If I hadn't tried so hard to remember, I wouldn't have blacked out in the first place though. Everyone left the room and I along with them.

I began a game of chess with Renesmee against Alice. Ali became frustrated with us since she couldn't see our moves before we made them. Why do you think I chose Ness to help me?

Even though we evened out the advantages somewhat, we still lost miserably against her superior skills. In my defense, it was my first time to actually play.

I then played against Emmett with Jasper helping me this time. I won to say the least. I laughed as we captured his queen, "Told you I could beat you."

"No fair! You had Jasper on your side!" Em pouted. I rolled my eyes at his ridiculous behavior.

"It was not unfair! He used no powers in the winning of our battle," I argued.

"Whatever," he crossed his arms at me. I laughed at his childish expression. Jasper shook his head at him and laughed gleefully along with me.

"Lizzy, I need to talk to you," came Carlisle's voice from his office upstairs. I hopped up the stairs nimbly and skipped to his office where his door was slightly cracked for me to come in. I waved with a grin as I took a seat across from him in a large armchair.

Carlisle took a deep breath and spilled the beans, "Lizzy, I am getting worried about these blackouts of yours. We will go back to life as normal unless it gets too terribly bad."

I chirped joyfully, "That sounds great, Dad! I will tell you if I pass out when you are not in the immediate area."

He replied with a small chuckle, "Okay, Lizzy, thank you for that. Let's go downstairs."

I followed him at a slow pace babbling, "I played chess against Alice and Emmett. Ness helped me against Alice, so she couldn't see us. We still lost. I played with Jazz against Em. We won amazingly. He accused me of being unfair for choosing Jasper. I strongly disagree."

He listened intently even though most people wouldn't pay attention so carefully and patiently to a child talking about how she played chess, but my dad would. He was the best dad in the universe and history of the universe.

We reached downstairs where Alice was waiting to announce something, "I am going on a week long shopping trip in New York for my gift to myself. Who all is coming?"

Rosalie was first to respond to her question, "I will. I need some more clothes."

Then came Bella's quiet reply, "I will. It might be fun. Nessie will come with."

Esme's was next, "I need some more design materials. A week away from home might be nice anyway."

I decided to speak up or forever hold my peace, "I'm just going to stay home. I just went shopping for a ton of clothes recently." Ali pouted for a split second but returned to being happy.

Carlisle's reason for coming downstairs besides being with his family was announced at last, "I have to go to a weeklong medical convention. I was going to bring Edward with me."

Emmett whine was inescapable, "But then it would be just Jasper, Lizzy, and I."

Carlisle contemplated that for a second before declaring, "Thank you for making that point, Emmett. Jasper, you're in charge!"

They all left leaving Jasper to babysit Emmett, Emmett to babysit me, and me to babysit Jasper. Apparently, we are the three least responsible out of all ten family members. I don't believe it.

I waved at them as they left. Esme decided to give us a rundown on the rules _again _as they drove away, "If you break something, fix it. If anyone comes to kill you, get the fake passports and flee the country. If someone goes to jail, bail them out. The rest you can figure out. I love you!"

"We will!" the three of us chorused back while waving madly.

We went back inside. We still had three more hours until school and two more until we had to get ready. Usually, we would already be in the process of getting ready for school, thanks to Alice, but we didn't need that long to get ready ourselves.

"I'm bored," Emmett complained after five minutes of silence. I was working on a picture of a young girl on a porch swing, 1920s era.

"I am so sorry that you are bored," Jasper apologized sarcastically without taking his eyes of of _War and Peace_.

"Lizzy, I'm bored!"

"Too bad."

"But, Lizzy, I'm really bored!"

"Cool."

He shut up and I finished drawing before getting up to get ready for school. I flipped through my closet at vampire speed before settling on a black, ruffled cardigan on top of a scarlet top with light skinny jeans. I slipped on a pair of ballet flats. I did my makeup with a light coat of mascara and blood red lipstick. I put my hair into a messy bun and bounded down the stairs in a flash where Em and Jazz were waiting for me.

"Can I drive?" I asked, jumping up and down where I was standing. Light strands of hair fell from my bun.

"No, you're 13, Lizzy," Jasper sighed. I squinted angrily but followed them and got in Emmett's jeep.

We drove while Jasper and Emmett made a bet over some football game or something. I wasn't really paying attention. We pulled into the school parking lot to drop me off. Emmett parked the car at the door and began unbuckling himself and Jasper followed suit. What?

"What do you think you two are doing?" I inquired panicky. They went to the high school. The two of them were in 10th grade. I was in 8th.

"We are meeting all your teachers," Emmett replied with a tone that said, _duh_. He acted as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I screamed as Emmett picked me up bridal style to carry me in. What is up with everyone and picking me up? I am not that small!

He walked into the main office without hesitation. Jasper walked behind us as everyone stared on at the display.

"Hi, Mrs. Stanton! Why did you leave the high school to come here? I've missed you so," He bellowed. I gave her a small wave from Emmett's arms. I had a pretty good idea as of why she left.

"Hello, Mr. Cullen," she greeted him drily.

"I was just driving my dear sister here to school. She was absent yesterday, and I need to be here to excuse her as you may know my father is at a medical convention and my mother is on business. They gave me this most grueling task for they knew I was responsible and would follow through," he finished dramatically. I had busted out laughing at his wonderful description.

"Why was she absent, Mr. Cullen?" she inquired in a monotone voice.

"Medical reasons," he answered simply.

"And these medical reasons were?" she pressed indifferently.

"She fainted," he answered her as Jasper walked up to handle the rest of the paperwork.

She sounded very much relieved as she said, "Hello, Mr. Hale, please come and fill out this paperwork for Elizabeth."

"Yes ma'am," he responded politely and quickly filled out the papers in his elegant writing. I was just slumping in Em's arms awaiting my release.

"Thank you, Mr. Hale and Mr. and Ms. Cullen," she thanked us.

"Eww! Don't say Mr. and Ms. Cullen! It sounds disgusting!" I yelled in disgust. That is just flat out nasty!

"Okay, Ms. Cullen."

"Let me down Emmett. I have to go to class," I informed him as he set me down gently with onlookers looking on.

They hopped back into Emmett's jeep and cried out, "Bye, Lizzy! We love you!" I looked down and rushed to class as quickly as possible.

I ran into class just before the bell rang and went to Mrs. Sparks and told her in a sickly sweet tone, "I apologize for being late, ma'am. I was in the office with my brothers."

She sniffed, "What did you do?"

I was innocently charming as I exclaimed, "Why, I was there for being absent yesterday. I had some medical issues."

"Go sit down, Elizabeth."

I hurried to sit down in my chair at the back of the room and took out my pen to take notes on more about Mexico.

I noticed a boy slip a note on my desk discreetly. I looked up at the teacher to make sure she wasn't looking. I opened the note and read it quickly.

_Hey, wanna go to the dance with me?_

I silently chuckled. I took out my pink glittery pen and wrote in beautiful calligraphy, _Sorry, I already have a date.(: Love, Lizzy_.

I passed the note to him with a seemingly apologetic smile. I actually didn't have a date. I would find one. I could get Alec to come down here if necessary.

He read the note and disappointment flitted across his face but he masked it quickly and scrawled down again.

I took the note, _Maybe next time_.

I mouthed to him, _maybe_ and turned back to my notes. I continued to pay attention to the lesson with one part of my brain as I considered who could be my date.

The high school dance isn't the same day. I could bring one of the guy.

No, I can't… just eww.

I could bring one of the wolves but how long would I be able to stand their odor?

Alec was a last option.

The bell's ringing brought me out of my thoughts, and I hastily exited the classroom. I went up to my Language Arts teacher and explained my reason for being out and went to sit by Allison.

"Hey," she greeted me as I sat down in my seat.

"Hey, Allison!" I replied enthusiastically and smiled as other students talked to each other in large groups.

"Where were you yesterday?"

"I was at home because I was fainting."

"I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm perfectly perfect."

The teacher then began with the very boring and long lesson that seemed to drag on for days. It lasted 20 minutes in reality.

I made a very pretty doodle as this happened. It was purtyful.

"For your writing assignment I would like you to write an essay about someone you admire. You must interview them. We are going to spend the rest of class discussing the essay," the teacher announced.

Ms. Snobby chicka raised her hand and the teacher pointed to her first, "I plan on doing my report on my dad. He's a lawyer."

She shot everyone she deemed less than her a pointed look. I decided to fight fire with fire because fires can smother other fires. Ha ha, I just messed with your mind.

"I plan on doing my report on my dad too! He's a surgeon. He saves lives," I smirked innocently.

"Shh, shh, children. These are due in two days. Any questions?" she shushed us.

I raised my hand once more, "My dad is out of town for a medical convention. Do I _have _to do an interview?"

"You must do an interview, Elizabeth. You will just have to pick someone else."

I have to pick a date _and _an interviewee too! This is so stressful. I swear being a vampire is hard. They should make like guidebooks or something. I'll make one perhaps.

"But I want to do my dad!" I whined in protest.

"Don't you have grandparents or something?" she sighed.

"They live in Alaska," I argued stubbornly.

"What about your mother?" she _attempted_ to make a point.

"She's out of town. My sisters are too. My brother Edward left with my dad to go to the medical convention. The only people at home are me, Emmett, and Jasper," I squinted.

"Do your brothers then, Miss Cullen," she concluded.

"Noooooo! Emmett will ruin my report. Jasper would too! They're both loons," I exclaimed in a melodramatic way.

"Elizabeth, interview one of your brothers," she ordered.

"Fine," I pouted.

I heard Allison chuckle lightly beside me. I glared at her for a second and then turned back to my doodle to block out the world.

The bell buzzed and I stomped off to theatre angrily. They cannot expect me to write an essay on one of them. I would rather Edward over them. He would at least try not to let me fail. I really wanted to do freakin Carlisle.

I am angry at the world. Except my family. They are just too awesome really. Just like meeeee!

I sat down in a chair and listened to the teacher drone on and on about not doing bad things. Why is she telling us all this stuff anyway?

The day went pretty well if I do say so myself. Lunch was a bore though.

I picked out a nice, cutesy little spot in the corner of the lunchroom. The table was all mine and nobody dared to steal it. I just sat there cutting up my food into tiny pieces while moving it around my plate.

I yawned from boredom and started studying my Phoenician flash cards. Some guy decided to come up beside me and annoy me though.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked gesturing to the seat beside me.

"No, and this one won't be either if you sit down," I smirked.

"If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put u and i together."

"Oh, really? I would put f and u together," I glared.

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"No, did it hurt when I punched you?"

"What?"

"Oh wait, that hasn't happened yet. Maybe you better scurry along unless you want to find out."

"Lizzy, will you go to the dance with me?"

"I already have a date."

"Who?"

"Anyone but you."

"Seriously, who?"

"He doesn't go to school here."

He ran off after a minute of my glaring. Thank god for instincts!

They rest of the day went by slowly and dragged on. Most of it was me blocking teachers out. I waited outside at pickup and looked for Emmett's jeep.

I saw them then with Jazz driving and Emmy's head sticking out the window screaming, "Lizzy, we're here!"

I covered my face with my hands before rushing to sit in the back seat. But Emmett _had _to get out to 'help' me.

"Oh how I missed you, my darling!" he yelled as he swung me up into his arms. Everyone stared as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp unsuccessfully.

"Take a picture! It lasts longer!" I advised them as Em threw me into the jeep. The starers slowly began to stop staring, and I worked on my homework quickly and finished it in two minutes.

"Step on it, Jazz-man!" I laughed maniacally with a smirk.

Once we were out of cop's view, I unbuckled my seatbelt to start fiddling with the radio. I flipped through the stations quickly, not finding anything I liked, so I hooked up my phone to the radio via Bluetooth. I pressed play on my playlist and music started to come on. I began singing along at the top of my lungs with Emmett. Jasper just looked on amusedly.

We listened to my poppy songs by artists like Cher Lloyd, Avril Lavigne, and such before I flipped to my classical music. Emmett groaned as it began playing.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"What did Edward do to you?" he groaned in a very dramatical manner.

I ignored him and went to checking my text messages. I had three new messages.

**To: The Wonderful Girl who is ME!  
From: Jane The Terrible**

**We miss u.**

I typed in a response.

**To: Jane The Terrible  
From: The Wonderful Girl who is ME!**

**Miss u guys 2**

Next message…

**To: The Wonderful Girl who is ME!  
From: Alice the All Knowing Psychic**

**Do u have enough $ 4 bail in your wallet. Em might need it l8r**

**To: Alice the All Knowing Psychic  
From: The Wonderful Girl who is ME!**

**Um, do they take credit cards?**

**To: The Wonderful Girl who is ME!  
From: Alice the All Knowing Psychic**

**Hopefully….**

The last message…

**To: The Wonderful Girl who is ME!  
From: Daddy dear**

**Edward says hello. We miss you all and love you very much. Please, keep your brothers out of jail.**

**Love, Dad**

**To: Daddy dear  
From: The Wonderful Girl who is ME!**

**I'll try my darnedest. Love you guys too. Miss you, Dad! Tell Edward I said hi.**

**Love, your one and only daughter who remained in town, Lizzykins **

"Who was that?" Emmy inquired nosily.

"Jane, Alice, and Dad," I answered happily and let him see the messages himself. He let out a loud laugh.

"I love the contact names!"

Jasper butted in, "What were they?"

"Jane The Terrible, Alice the All Knowing Psychic, and Daddy dear!" he thundered in laughter.

"You're just jealous of my amazing imagination!" I shot back as I snatched my phone out of his hands.

They scoffed at the idea but dropped it and continued driving. We turned into the driveway and I hopped out of the car gracefully. I took my purse from the seat and hopped on Emmett's back.

We rushed in the door and he plopped me on the couch, successful mussing up my hair. I laughed about it though. I sat with my feet over the side of the couch upside down for a while before voicing my wondrous idea, "Let's play truth or dare."

Emmett cheered at the same time as Jasper groaned. I laughed and sat down criss cross in the middle of the couch. I got all comfy as Emmett started it out.

"Lizzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course," I answered with a cocky grin.

"Hmm, I dare you to… kiss Jasper!" he decided. I rolled my eyes and gave Jasper a quick peck on the cheek and smiled triumphantly.

"No, like a _real_ kiss," he clarified with a waggle of his eyebrows. My jaw dropped.

"That's not fair!" I protested desperately.

"All is fair in truth or dare."

I gave a frustrated screech. But rules were rules and I _did _pick dare. I huffed and puffed by leaned in to kiss my _brother_.

"Don't forget! A real kiss lasts at least 30 seconds."

I gave him a glare and put my lips on top of Jasper's. We moved are lips together as Emmett counted down the seconds and videotaped!?

"Put more passion into it!"

Jasper put his arm around my waist and I deepened the kiss. Our lips moved in synchronization roughly. I ran my fingers through his hair. How's that for passion?

"30!" he finished. I pulled away from Jasper and ran to spit in the sink while Jasper did the same. Emmett just laughed as we did so.

"I hate you, Emmett," I growled.

"Aw, no you don't."

"I know," I sighed but then chirped, "Emmett, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

He knew if he picked dare anytime soon he would have a very unfortunate future.

"Is it true that you and Rose did the nasty on the piano?"

"Yes, as well as many other places," he waggled his eyebrows again and I made a comical puking motion.

"Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Hm, I dare you to spray paint the school's pool."

So, that is how we ended up at the high school with cans of pink spray paint. We all stood there as Jasper began shaking one of them and started painting complicated designs and finished with his signature. There in pink, cursive letters said.

The Jazzman.

I burst out in a fit of giggles as I saw that. He flashed me a smirk before we got back in the car.

"Truth or dare…."

**This was originally going to be one long chapter, but I am splitting it into two parts instead. Hope you liked it.**

**PLAE  
MORGAN**


End file.
